


Perfect Match

by secretfangirl18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Crossdressing, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is consensual, Fluffy, Human!Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Reason for Underage, Rich Hale Family, Spark!Stiles, Stiles is 17, except for, mate fic, sheriff approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek comes back home to take over his father's position in the family company. He doesn't expect to meet his mate. His perfect other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Potential Mate

Derek had just moved back to his home town of Beacon Hills, California; before he had worked in New York for his family’s office there. His dad called him a month ago asking if he wanted to fill his father’s position since he is retiring.

Of course he said yes: he wanted to be close with his family, his pack, again and he hoped to have a better chance at settling down and finding a mate there since he had no such luck in New York. Plus, he wanted to make his dad proud.

He was called into the library by his father. Derek assumed it would be just a regular father-son chat or something about the business.

 

Derek entered the room and he saw his dad pouring two glasses of his best scotch: saved for important events. This was serious, bad or good he didn’t know.

“Hello son. How is being back in the old house going for you?” he handed Derek a glass and the two sat in adjacent arm chairs.

“Good. Adjusting to having so many people under one roof again, but I like it” He loved the closeness of his pack.

His dad smiled in understanding. Derek was never without a pack in New York, the Hales were close friends with the Alverez pack in New York. He just felt so warm inside with his familial pack.

“That’s good. Now, I know that you have been feeling off balance so to speak about not finding your mate yet. But…”

 

Derek understood the unspoken statement. “you want to arrange a meeting with someone for me?” it’s not uncommon amongst werewolves and it’s not like either party would be forced into the arrangement: if either party is not comfortable with the other person or they just don’t feel a connection, then the arrangement doesn’t go through. Simple as that.

“Yes. We have found someone who feels like they could be your match. What do you say? Would you like to meet them?”

Derek wasn’t opposed to the idea of his family picking a mate for him, they know Derek very well and are good judgments of character. It doesn’t hurt to meet the person.

Derek nodded and sipped more of the scotch, “Sure. Tell me about them”

 

His dad smiled and patted Derek on the shoulder. “Well. He is human, but very comfortable with werewolves. His family lives here in Beacon Hills so you might know him. His name is Stiles Stilinski”

The name sounded familiar to Derek, but he couldn’t remember him. “I know sheriff Stilinski. So I’m guessing that’s his son he would always talk about” he remembers the sheriff telling all of the stories of his wild child and the struggles the sheriff went through after the loss of his wife Claudia. Derek always wondered how the death affected Stiles.

His dad finished off his drink. “Yep, that’s the one. He has just graduated high school actually, second in his class behind Lydia Martin”

Derek was slightly concerned with age, “How old is Stiles?” it only mattered to him because it might matter to Stiles and his dad regarding how old Derek is: he turns 25 in a week.

“Well. He did just turn 17, but his father says that if he likes you and trusts that you’ll love and care for Stiles then he’ll do whatever Stiles wants to do. If Stiles wants to wait until he’s 18 to marry, would you be okay with that?” werewolves usually want to wed their mate very soon after they discover them.

Derek would never do anything his mate didn’t want though, “I’ll be okay with whatever Stiles wants to do. Besides, we don’t even know if he’s my mate or not. So, I’ll just play it by ear” his dad stood so he did the same.

 

He was given a hug and they scent marked each other before his dad had to leave to deal with some last minute business before retirement in a few days.

His dad told him that Stiles would be okay with meeting Derek tomorrow; the day after his graduation. Derek didn’t ask his dad anymore questions about Stiles because he wanted to hear it all from Stiles himself.

Derek had dated a handful of times, some of them other wolves, and for some reason the thought of meeting Stiles, someone who he doesn’t know, is making him feel strange. He can’t quite put his finger on what it is, but he feels: content. It’s probably just been a while since he’s dated and being back home. Nothing special.

Derek started a list in his mind on what to do for the meeting tomorrow. His dad said 3:00pm would work for the sheriff for a break, so that’s when they’ll do the meeting.

Derek decided that he wouldn’t go clean shaven but he would trim up his beard, he’ll take a shower tomorrow and he’ll need to pick out an outfit. He wanted to make the best first impression.

He had a feeling he was going to regret telling his sisters about meeting Stiles tomorrow, but they knew fashion the best so…

 

He walked onto the indoor porch and Laura was going over a research paper while Cora was doing math.

They looked up when he came in, “hey big bro. need something?” Laura asked.

He took a seat on the stool and faced them, catching their attention when he didn’t speak right away. He knew they would blow this out of proportion. “Okay. So mom and dad have someone they want me to meet tomorrow. I need your help picking out a good outfit”

They were confused, Cora spoke first. “A business partner? Because you know how to look professional. Why do you need our help?”

“No. They’re a potential mate-“ they started squealing before he could finish his sentence.

“Oh my god! A mate” they were practically jumping up and down.

He knew this would happen. “A _potential_ mate. It doesn’t mean that they are my mate”

“But it could!” they both yelled excitedly. They really loved a mating and weddings.

 

“Whatever. I just want to make a good impression and this is different than business so: will you help me or not?” he rubbed his temples already regretting what could happen when they pick out his clothes.

“Of course! Who is it anyway?” Laura asked while he was dragged up to his room by them both.

“Stiles Stilinski” he stated matter of factly when they reached his room.

Cora gasped, “I know him. Oh he’s perfect for you. Sarcastic, he won’t put up with your grumpy mood. He’ll keep you on your toes. He’s not a doormat” that was good because he really wouldn’t want a mate who was one. He liked someone to match him and to not take his shit.

They asked him how he wanted to look: he told them that he wanted to look somewhat professional since he was going to meet his dad as well, but not in an intimidating way for Stiles.

 

As they looked through his closet Derek had to reject a few ideas but after a half an hour they settled on an outfit: an [olive green dress shirt](http://ak0.scstatic.net/1/cdn2-cont3.sweetcouch.com/3262928-silk-earth-olive-green-men-shirt.jpg), [steel grey tie](http://p.cdn.ties.com/gray-microfiber-steel-gray-textured-tie-233260-515-800-2.jpg), and dark wash jeans. They rejected his want of wearing his favorite leather jacket. They left him to finish their work once all of them were satisfied with the choices.

He decided to iron the shirt and jeans before hanging the outfit on a hanger and hung it on the door of his closet. His wolf seemed anxious for some reason so Derek decided to take a run through the woods.

 

He would make sure to work out before meeting Stiles so he could look his best; he didn’t understand this strong need to impress Stiles.


	2. Finding Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet. It's love at first smell.

Derek woke up at around 7:00am, worked out for an hour and a half, ate his favorite breakfast (lots of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs), showered, cleaned up his beard, put on his favorite cologne, and dressed for his meeting. 

 

Derek was ready to go three hours before he was supposed to meet Stiles. His mom and dad thought it was hilarious. His mom teased, “I guess I’ll start the wedding planning then” as he stepped into the living all ready to go before realizing it’s only noon. He slumped down on the couch. 

“You nervous son? It’s just a first meeting” his dad noticed Derek couldn’t stop bouncing his leg.

Derek rubbed his hand down his face. “Ugh. I don’t know what’s going on. My wolf is so restless. I don’t know why my wolf is acting this way to the idea of seeing him” Derek wished he hadn’t dressed yet because he thinks about going for a long run right now. 

 

“Your wolf can remember things you can’t Derek. You had visited Stiles when Talia and I went to visit John and Claudia to congratulate them on their new baby-he was a few days old. I didn’t mention it yesterday because I didn’t think it matter, but maybe your wolf picked up on his scent at the thought of him. There is a 98% chance this means Stiles is your mate. But I know you don’t like to get your hopes up with these kinds of things” especially after Kate are the unspoken words. 

Derek doesn’t like to get his hopes up, but he has a smile on his face at the very real possibility of having a mate, a family, of his own. 

Derek decides to make the time pass by reading a book in the library. It also helped his wolf finally calm down and before Derek knew it his father was calling for him. They left at 2:45pm since the coffee shop they were going to meet at was in town a few minutes away. 

Derek and his dad parked the Camaro next to a beat up blue jeep, which for some reason Derek looked at with fondness.

 

They walked in and Derek blindly led himself to the most mouthwatering scent he has ever smelled; it smelt like home. He walked up to a booth with the most beautiful young man Derek has ever seen.4

The man looked up at Derek and he stood up with a smile, held out his hand and said, “Hi. I’m Stiles. You must be Derek” Derek couldn’t help himself-he engulfed Stiles into a big hug and immediately put his nose to his neck. 

Derek felt Stiles shiver and then whisper, “mate” before he exposed his neck more in submission to Derek’s wolf. 

Derek whimpered in happiness. His mate was already in tune with him. His mate. God, he loved those words. Then Derek noticed it, his and Stiles’ heartbeats: they matched; the final sign that two people are mates. 

 

The two mates pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat: it was the sheriff. This was awkward. 

Derek pulled himself together with a blush, while keeping Stiles at his side with a comforting hand at the small of his back  
.   
Derek outstretched his hand to meet the sheriff’s handshake, which was slightly tighter than necessary, but Derek didn’t mind. 

“Good to see you again Derek. How was New York?” John was assessing him once they all sat at the booth together. 

“It was good. Work was good. But, this place is home so I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to come back” he moved his hand from Stiles’ back to hold his hand as they sat next to each other. 

“That’s good to hear. Listen, I know what I saw and that you and Stiles are mates. But, I need to know how you’ll treat my son. Just because I don’t have werewolf ears does not mean I won’t be able to tell if you lie by the way” Stiles groaned and shot his dad a glare. 

“I don’t care if it’s embarrassing for you Stiles. You’re my only child, you’re all I’ve got. You deserve the very best in a mate and I’m going to make sure that happens” he reached over and patted Stiles on the cheek who smiled.

 

Derek loved the closeness those two had. “To answer your question: I know I don’t really know anything about Stiles right now, but I do love him. And all I want is to provide him with anything he wants and protect him because that is what I want to do for my mate. I know I’ll fall even more in love with him once I get to know more about him.”

“There isn’t anything I won’t do in order for Stiles to be happy and safe with me. You have my word that I will treat him the way he should be treated: with love, respect, and kindness. I will do my very best to be the best mate fore Stiles I can be” Derek turned to Stiles once he was done and mouthed “I promise” before kissing him on the cheek. 

 

When Derek turned back to John he was smiling. He was pleased with Derek, who let out a sigh of relief once noting the approval he was given from his mate’s father. 

“Good. I know a lot about you Derek from watching you grow up. So I know what kind of man you are, a good one. I know that Stiles got lucky with you as a mate and I’m sure he’ll be very happy with you and your family. You have my approval” Stiles let out a giddy squeak and got out of the booth to give his dad a big hug. 

Derek’s chest swelled with pride that his mate is happy. Stiles and John let go after a minute and Stiles slid back into the booth and snuggled up next to Derek. The sheriff and his dad got up though. 

His dad spoke, “we’re going to give you guys some alone time to get to know each other more” his dad turned to the sheriff, “you and Stiles are welcome to come to a celebratory dinner with the family tonight if you’d like” 

“Thank you Dominic, we’d love to. What time?” Stiles seemed to tense up a bit at the thought of the dinner. Derek would ask him once the parents leave. 

“We’re expecting it to be done around 7:00pm. Does that sound good?” 

John shook Dominic’s hand. “sounds perfect. Derek why don’t you pick Stiles up from our house once it’s time to go?” 

He nodded his head. “Sure” he turned his head to face Stiles, “I’ll pick you up at 6:30pm. That sound good?” Stiles nodded. 

His dad called out to him before they left the coffee shop, “I’m getting a ride back to the station with John to talk about in-law business. Bye” Derek and Stiles waved goodbye.

 

Derek checked his watch and saw that it was only a quarter past 3:00. Wow, a lot has happened in the last 15 minutes.

Stiles spoke first. “What should I wear to the dinner?” he chewed on his lip nervously. Derek didn’t want his mate to be stressed. Derek brushed his thumb across Stiles’ lower lip and that stopped Stiles from biting it. 

He cupped Stiles’ cheek and said, “You don’t have to be nervous, it’s just dinner with my family. Who I’m sure a lot of them you already know. Just wear something casual. I’m sure they already love you and would be so happy to find out you’re my mate. I told my sister’s I was meeting you and they said you would be perfect for me. And they’re right” 

 

Stiles blushed under Derek’s praise. He looked up at Derek with his beautiful eyes and quietly asked, “can I kiss you?” Derek grinned and answered his mat by pulling him into their first kiss.

He kept his hand on Stiles’ jaw, thumb on his pulse, and the other tangled in his gorgeous hair while their lips met. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s shoulder’s and the two moved closer together as they slowly kissed. 

Derek swore he felt sparks throwing through his body as he kissed his mate.

They kissed for a few long seconds before pulling away, Stiles gasped out, “wow” 

They both chuckled and pulled away from each other for a bit so they could get to the talking part of their meeting. 

 

This was the best day of Derek’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! I honestly didn't expect to shell out another chapter, but it happened. so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there is more to come obviously. Stay tuned :)


	3. Getting to Know Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek start getting to know each other. And we learn a special surprise about Stiles.

Stiles seemed excited to know so much about Derek so he went first. He told Stiles about his dreams of always being in the family business, his life in New York, his favorite color-green- and stories from growing up. 

He didn’t tell Stiles about Kate because one) he just wanted to talk about good things right now, two) it is a serious story that should be saved for later on in their relationship and three) Stiles probably already knows most of the story-Beacon Hills is not a big town. 

 

“Okay. That’s enough about me, tell me about yourself beautiful” Stiles blushed at the compliment. 

“Where do you want me to start? Because I can talk a lot” Stiles teased.

Derek thought for a second. “Okay. Why did you graduate early?” he wanted to know about how smart his mate is; Derek loves that Stiles has a beautiful brain to match his beautiful everything. 

“I don’t know. I’m just smart I guess. Going into my junior year I realized I had more than enough credits to graduate and I decided why waste time there. I mean I love all my friends-oh! You have to meet my best friend Scott by the way; dude’s like my brother so he has to meet my mate! He’s a wolf too by the way” 

Derek was just fascinated by how excited Stiles got and the way he talks with his whole body. He could listen to him talk forever.

Stiles continued, “I was nervous at first when my dad told me of your dad’s offer, but then he explained that you moved back here and you were going to stick around, so then I wasn’t all that worried about keeping in touch if things went good between us”

“I would love to meet Scott, have to get your future Best Man’s approval anyway” Derek hinted.

 

Stiles smiled at the thought of the future wedding. “So, do you have any plans after high school, like college? Because whatever you want I’ll support you and be there for you” Derek would move with Stiles to whatever college he wanted and foot the bill too. 

Stiles seemed shy about his answer, confusing Derek. “I actually always kind of wanted to be a stay at home dad” Derek smiled. His grin got bigger at the mention of children.

Derek kissed Stiles on the lips before answering. “That sounds wonderful. I told you whatever you want, I’ll support you” 

Stiles seemed to get his confidence back once Derek showed his support. “So, do you want lots of kids too?” 

“Yep. As many as you’ll want” Derek pictured their house filled with a bunch of pups.

Stiles chuckled, “Don’t ask for something you can’t handle. Because I’ve always wanted 8 kids so…” 

“Well, that’s good. Because I’ve always wanted 8 kids too. Would you like to do adoption, surrogate or both?” male wolves are able to be impregnated like females. But it hasn’t been heard of for human males though. 

 

Stiles seemed to look giddy and he said, “Actually. I’m able to get pregnant on my own”

Derek was shocked to say the least, he stuttered trying to think of a response. “But, ugh. That’s never been heard of before with human males before” was his mate a medical marvel? The best kind if you ask Derek.

Stiles laughed looking expectant of Derek’s response. “Actually, there was one case 400 years ago of a human dude. After the doctor’s found something kooky in my blood work in a checkup when I was 15, Deaton told me the story-they called him in since he was the town expert on all things kooky” 

Derek chuckled; intently listening to this wonderful story and glad that Stiles already knows the man who would deliver their pups. Derek’s heart swelled at the thought.

“Anyway: Deaton said there was something me and him had in common that made it possible for us to be human guys and pregnant-we’re both sparks. Ever since that day I’ve been training with Deaton on all things emissionary” he had the most special mate that ever was. 

“And he gave me special birth control pills so when the time came for me to lose my virginity, I would be all set” he tensed after hearing that last sentence.

 

Derek didn’t want to know the answer to this question, but he had to ask. He did his best to sound casual: “So, when did you lose your virginity?” and to who he wanted to add. The answer wouldn’t change the way he saw his mate. His wolf was a bit possessive though.

Stiles groaned before answering, “I haven’t had sex yet. I know you probably want a mate who’s experienced-” Stiles was cut off with Derek’s lips on his. 

This kiss was rougher than their first couple, causing them both to moan at the feeling. 

Derek pulled away with Stiles trying to chase his lips. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining in any way though” Stiles looked flushed after the kiss.

Derek ducked his head in shyness as to why though. “What’s wrong Derek?” Stiles sounded confused and concerned. 

He couldn’t meet Stiles’ eyes. “I-I. Umm. My wolf and I, umm, like the thought of me being the only one you’ll ever be with” he was blushing. 

Stiles gave him a kiss on the cheek with a patronizing “Aww. That’s cute” 

 

They moved onto talk about other things. Derek learned Stiles’ favorite color was blue, his stories of lacrosse, Mr. Harris (who hated Derek as well), Jackson and other bullies (Derek wanted to hurt those who hurt his mate, but Stiles calmed him down and explained that everything was good now).

They talked about other menial things and before they knew it- it was 5:30 and Derek wanted to get Stiles home so he could relax at home before meeting the family. 

Derek followed Stiles home to make sure he got there safely and gave Stiles a sweet kiss goodbye on his porch before heading home. 

 

When he pulled up into the driveway his siblings were all running over to congratulate him. It was 5 minutes of the girls-Laura, Cora, and Mary (the middle of the girls) giving him hugs and kisses while squealing. They only left him alone to help their mom with dinner.

The boys-Aaron (the oldest) and Mike (the youngest boy) calmly congratulating him and offering him some beer. 

The family already knows Stiles since Derek was the only one to leave Beacon Hills, so they love Stiles as well. Derek high fived Cora when she told him she punched one of the guys who bullied Stiles. His family already loved and protected Stiles and his family. Stiles and John were already pack. 

 

This is everything Derek ever wanted in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I seriously have no idea what this big writing kick is tonight. Not that i'm complaining, but wow! three chapters in one day! I am so shocked right now. Once again, enjoy :)


	4. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles joins the Hale family for dinner officially as Derek's mate. 
> 
> **This chapter is going to be told from Stiles' perspective.

Stiles was nervous. Derek was going to pick him up in 10 minutes to meet his family. Yes, he already knows the Hales, but this is different; he’s going to be officially meeting them as his future in-laws! Stiles doesn’t want them to think he wouldn’t make a good mate or not a good father to his and Derek’s future kids.

 

Stiles is still having the whole experience sink in for him. Yesterday he was a single, spastic 17 year old virgin. Now he’s practically engaged to a man who looks like a Greek god.

When he felt that pull, that connection to Derek, he didn’t ever want to part from the man. And then they talked and he fell in love. Derek makes him feel so special and safe and at home. Stiles knew that he lucked out in being mated to the most perfect man.

Stiles can’t wait to spend more time with him. Right now they’ve only been away from each other for an hour and he’s itching to see him again. He promised his dad that he would wait at least a month before planning the wedding with Derek.

He texted Derek asking if he was okay with that idea and he was fully for whatever Stiles wanted. Derek said he would wait years to marry Stiles if that was what he wanted. He told Stiles he was worth the wait. God, does this man have any flaws?

 

*************

 

His dad had been hesitant on telling him about Mr. Hale’s idea; mainly because Stiles is so young and he’s human. But his dad told him that if he didn’t even want to fathom the idea of meeting Derek, then that was perfectly fine with the Hales.

Stiles asked to see a picture of Derek since he doesn’t really remember him except for fleeting memories of seeing him on the streets. His dad had a recent picture Mr. Hale had of Derek getting back into town. Let’s just say Stiles had some fun thoughts about Derek that night.

 

His dad respected his decision to meet Derek because he knows how mature Stiles is and he knows the Hales, and Derek of course, very well and he’s always thought of them as good friends and good people.  
When it came down to Stiles’ age, there are exceptions to the law regarding human and werewolf mate pairs:

The law states that if the person, human, is under the age of consent and is a mate for a werewolf, then the younger person’s family must give their permission to the mating. The sheriff said in the coffee shop he approves, so when the wedding comes around and Stiles and Derek get registered for marriage licenses the sheriff will have to be present and give his signature of permission on the license.

 

*************

 

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. He ran down the stairs from his room to meet Derek. Oh god, he looked so good.

Derek was wearing a grey Henley, dark was jeans and a leather jacket. And he had a [bouquet of yellow roses](http://www.foggiaflorist.com/images/FTD_N3-4307.jpg) in his hand!

 

Derek cleared his throat and Stiles blushed realizing he had been staring.

“Sorry about that. How do I look?” Stiles spun around for Derek to see his outfit: a black V-neck t-shirt and red skinny jeans, that Lydia had said showed off his ass; he called her over once Derek dropped him off because he was worried about what to wear.

This time Stiles caught Derek staring. The man shook himself out of it and blushed a bit. “You look beautiful. Here these are for you” he said handing Stiles the roses.

He looked nervous as Stiles smelled the roses. “Everyone always gets red roses, so I figured you might like these better. Do you like them? It’s okay if you don’t because I-” This time Stiles cut off Derek’s stammering with a sweet kiss.

“They’re perfect, my favorite kind actually. Thank you” Derek seemed to puff out his chest. Stiles chucked it off to providing for his mate and all that werewolf-y jazz. Stiles invited Derek inside while he found a vase for the flowers. Once he filled it with water, he set the vase in the middle of the kitchen table.

 

When he walked back over to Derek, he held out his hand, “ready to go?” as I’ll ever be, Stiles thought. Derek led him to a sweet car.

Stiles must have voiced his appreciation because Derek explained, “Yeah. The Toyota is my dad’s car, this is mine” his mate had a sex car. Stiles made sure to keep calm and not think about making better use out of the back set because he knew Derek could smell him.

He opened the passenger door for Stiles and helped him into the car before shutting the door and coming around to the driver’s side.

 

The drive was about 20 minutes out of the way. Derek explained that basically his whole family was there. If Derek hadn’t met Stiles, today would have been just a welcome home party for Derek; now it’s a celebratory party for the mates.

Derek held Stiles’ hand when he felt Stiles get nervous. Stiles immediately felt calm with Derek’s touch.

“What do you think of me taking you out on a proper date tomorrow night?” Derek asked Stiles.

No hesitation: “I’d love that. What do you have in mind?” They pulled into the driveway and Stiles could see the people looking out the window waiting for them.

Derek must have noticed too because he shook his head. “Anyway, I would like to take you to a movie; I haven’t gotten to see the newest Avenger’s movie yet. Would you like to see that with me? Unless you’d rather see something else because that’s fine too” Derek was stammering again. It was cute.

Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek and said. “I’d love to see it with you. Fair warning though, I’ve already seen it so I might mouth the words. I apologize in advance. But, it’s good to know that my mate is a Marvel fan like me” Derek chuckled.

“Of course I am. After the movie I’m going to take you out for a surprise” Derek got out of the car even though Stiles asked for at least a hint.

He came around to the passenger side and opened Stiles’ door for him and held his hand out while Stiles got out of the car.

Stiles accepted his hand with a comment of “such a gentleman”

 

When Stiles was out Derek asked, “would you mind if I scented you again?” he looked like he really wanted to.

Like Stiles would mind, “Of course man. Scent me up” Derek smiled at his silly mate. But dipped his head down to Stiles’ neck and rubbed his beard on Stiles while breathing him in.

Before Stiles had met Derek he made sure not to wear anything other than deodorant because he knows how sensitive wolves are to smells. Since Derek is his mate he must really enjoy Stiles’ natural scent. He’ll have to ask Derek later what he smells like to him.

Once Derek was satisfied, he held out his hand once more and led Stiles to the house.

 

Stiles was immediately bombarded by happy family members giving him hugs, scenting him and of course Peter had to be give him a creeper smile-causing Derek to growl in warning to his uncle.

Stiles made it past all the older siblings, cousins, and aunts and uncles only to be tackled by all the little kids; this didn’t bother Stiles, who played with them and pretended to be shocked when the wolves flashed their eyes at him.

He saw Derek smiling and laughing as Stiles played with the kids. He told Stiles he’ll get him a drink, refusing Stiles’ plea of alcohol and instead told him he’d get Stiles some soda.

 

The kids’ parents came over and distracted them so Stiles could get off the ground. Stiles mixed and mingled while watching Derek get pulled into some argument with his sisters Cora and [Mary](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9c/95/91/9c9591d6dd338c6fb3f7db978dfc347f.jpg) after he got Stiles his drink.

[Aaron](http://www.oxygen.com/sites/nbcuoxygen/files/legacy/jack-reynor-615x378.jpg?timestamp=1420731281) and [Mike](http://www.thejewishmother.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/304981_10151140778279828_516937614_n.jpg) were laughing as he struggled to get a word in edge wise.

Stiles waved him off so Derek wouldn’t worry about him. Derek’s aunt [Iris](http://resources3.news.com.au/images/2011/03/17/1226023/547783-sami.jpg) came over to say hi while holding her three month old son [Noah](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-sfg9wcl-S3M/Uj80Yi70cLI/AAAAAAAAClg/fhqULhWsBQo/s1600/IMG_6756.JPG).

Stiles smiled down at the baby and pinched his cheek, causing the baby to giggle and smile at Stiles.

“Do you want to hold him?” Iris asked with a sweet smile.

Stiles held out his hands, “sure” Noah grumbled a bit about being moved, but settled in easily in Stiles’ arms.

 

“You’re a natural” she complimented. “Oh, hi Derek” she said looking over his shoulder and Stiles turned around with a smile.

Derek had this goofy smile on his face while looking at Stiles and Noah. “Hey. Everything okay with your sisters?”

Derek seemed distracted, “What. Oh yeah, they were arguing over who’s sleeping in what room and I got pulled into it. No big deal” Derek leaned in and gave a chaste kiss on the lips.

Noah made noises and grabby hands at Derek, so he smiled and took Noah from his hands. They played airplane for a couple seconds and then Derek got him settled in his arms. He flashed his gold eyes at Noah causing him to giggle more.

Stiles felt himself growing that same goofy smile Derek had while watching his mate play with Noah. Now Stiles understands: the warmth Derek must have felt seeing Stiles look like a natural with a baby because that is what he’s feeling right now.

Stiles is going to be so happy when they start growing their family.

 

Everyone was called to the tables for dinner. A huge feast was made: turkeys, chickens, hams, and a bunch of different assortments of side dishes. There had to be at least 50 people at the dinner tables including the children. Stiles has no doubt that due to the numbers and the fact that some are werewolves, there will only be scrapes left over once everyone is done with dinner.

Stiles was seated in the middle between Derek and his dad on one side of the big dining room table.

Everyone was so happy and loud and having heated arguments over dinner, which Stiles easily was a part of.

 

He felt so at home with the family. He was part of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Another chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Let me know what you thought and if you would want to see anything in later chapters let me know and I'll see if I can do it :)


	5. Planning for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles out an a date. And surprises him with a gift. Enjoy!

Derek woke up with a smile on his face. He was excited to show Stiles his surprise after the see the movie. They’ll see the movie at 2:00pm and part of Derek’s surprise is a picnic afterwards, so he has to start planning the food.

He was going to a couple of meatball subs from the diner along with some curly fries (Derek added that to his list after Stiles exclaimed his love of the diner’s curly fries last night). He also plans on bringing a bottle of sparkling cider and champagne flutes, chocolate covered strawberries, and his famous triple chocolate brownies.

After he works out and does some paperwork for the business, he’ll be filling in for his dad in 2 months so far right now he’s working alongside Aaron, he eats some of the few left over’s from last night for lunch. Then he works on getting the picnic basket together.

His sister’s siblings are having a blast making fun of him for doting on Stiles but he doesn’t care. Stiles is going to get the best because that is what he deserves.

 

He’s able to get everything done and packed up in the basket by the time he had to leave to pick Stiles up for the movies.

He pulls up into the driveway and he sees and hears Stiles working on his jeep. Stiles pokes his head out from under the hood when he hears Derek pull up.

Stiles runs over to give him a hug and lets Derek scent mark him since he’s showered.

When they pull apart Stiles looks down at his grease covered hands and says “Sorry about that. She’s having some trouble this morning” he points to the old jeep.

“Do you want me to take a look? I worked as a mechanic’s apprentice while in high school” Derek offers.

Stiles beams up at him. “Sure. Go ahead” when Derek sees all of the duct tape he looks concerned though.

Stiles scratches the back of his head. “Just did my best since we can’t afford new parts. She’s been working fine though” he justifies. Derek knows how much Stiles must love this car. Then an idea pops in Derek’s head.

 

He closes the hood and says, “I can afford to get you whatever you need for her. I know she must be your baby, so whatever you need for her all you have to do is ask” he promised.

Stiles eyes seemed to swell with tears, but Derek knew they were happy tears.

He hugged him and kept cried, “Are you serious? God I love you!”

He pulled away from him just enough to pepper him with kisses and “Thank yous”

Stiles had this big smile on his face as Derek explained, “I can tell how important she is to you. And if you’re going to keep her around, then I want you to be safe. So yes, I’ll call in all the parts later today and I’ll let you know when they’re expected to come in. Maybe we can work on her together, what do you say?”

Derek got his answer with a long kiss. Derek reciprocated and added a little tongue-he drank in the glorious moan he received from Stiles in return. Derek had to pull away though.

Stiles whined in complaint, but “we have to leave now in order to catch the movie. Then I’m taking you out for the surprise” he teased.

 

His mate seemed excited to get to the surprise, so he hurried over to the car. Derek chuckled in fondness at his mate. He checked the trunk to make sure the basket was still good before joining Stiles in the car.

Derek and Stiles enjoyed the movie and when they got back in the car Stiles was practically bouncing in his seat because Derek told him after the movie he’d tell him the surprise.

 

“Where are we going? What’s happening? Tell me” Stiles bombarded Derek while he pulled out of the parking lot to head to the woods on his family’s property.

Derek put his hand on Stiles’ knee to calm him before answering, “We’re going to the woods that are part of the property my family owns and I’m going to take you to my favorite place there that I’ve never taken anyone I’ve dated before. I wanted it to be a place for my mate and me” He received an aww from Stiles, who seem satisfied with the answer.

It took 10 minutes to get to the woods from the movie theater. Derek parked the car on the side of the road. He took out the picnic basket, which Stiles got excited about, and took Stiles’ hand in his while walking him to the clearing.

It was another 10 minutes of walking, but they talked while getting there so it didn’t seem long.

This clearing in the woods is hidden and is next to a beautiful stream and beautiful flowers and trees; the perfect place for a romantic date in Derek’s mind.

Stiles gasped when they entered the clearing and he took in the sights. “It’s beautiful Derek!” he exclaimed.

Stiles had his back turned to him while he looked around and Derek came up behind him and pecked him on the cheek.

 

He moved to the middle of the clearing and laid out the blanket and took out the food.

“You got curly fries?! If we were having sex, I’d give you a blow job right now!” Derek forced himself not to think about that while blushing; he focused on getting everything out for their date.

Derek kept the strawberries in for later, but he got the subs out while Stiles was digging into the curly fries and he poured them each a glass of sparkling cider.

Stiles chuckled at everything and said, with his mouth full, “you’re adorable” Derek shyly smiled and dug into their food.

While they ate, Derek caught himself staring at Stiles’ mouth a couple of times, listening to the moans he made while he ate. And the way the chocolate would drip out of his mouth while eating the brownie and then he licked it up-if Stiles was a wolf he would smell Derek’s arousal. He had to focus to get rid of his hard on a couple of times.

Why did he think feeding Stiles strawberries after the meal would simply be romantic? He was going to do it anyway, but still.

Stiles wiped his face with a napkin and Derek pulled out the strawberries.

“Ooh, chocolate covered strawberries” he tried to grab a one out of the container but Derek pulled it away. He was confused until Derek took one and brought it to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles looked at him with hooded eyes while he opened his mouth and bit into the treat, and he licked Derek’s fingers for good measure. Derek felt his eyes flash and saw Stiles smirk.

He continued on to give Stiles a few more before taking one in his mouth and offering it to Stiles. After swallowing, Derek pushed the basket and food out of the way and pushed his mate to his back.

 

Stiles lay back on the blanket and was covered by Derek while the heatedly made out. Derek pushed his tongue in and explored Stiles’ mouth for the first time, drinking in all of his delicious moans.

Soon, they started to grind their hips together and Derek moved away from his mouth to his delectable neck.

Stiles exposed his neck to Derek while out doing porn stars with his moans. Guess Stiles has a sensitive neck, not that Derek will be taking advantage of that of course.

“Please Derek! Please take me. Oh!” Derek moved away from his neck reluctantly though.

Stiles whined out, “Please don’t stop”

Derek got off Stiles and they both took a minute to calm themselves down and fix themselves.

 

Derek turned to his mate and gave him a sweet peck on the lips and look deep into his eyes while promising, “I’m not going to have sex with you until our wedding, but I promise you that on our wedding night I am going to make love to you all night long, until you’re begging me to stop”

Stiles groaned, “You can’t just say things like that. Ugh! Give me a minute” Derek gave him a kiss on the forehead and packed up their garbage into the basket. Stiles stood when he was ready after another minute, so Derek could pack away the blanket.

When Derek stood Stiles asked with a pout, “Are you going to take me home now?”

Derek walked up to him and ran his fingers through his hair before answering, “Not yet. There’s something I want to show you. Come on” he took Stiles hand and led him through the woods.

 

When woods cleared up 15 minutes later there was [a beautiful mansion](http://www.blogcdn.com/www.luxist.com/media/2006/01/goldiehawnhouse.jpg).

“Wow. It’s a gorgeous house Derek. Whose is it?” Stiles gaped in wonder.

“Ours” Stiles whipped his ahead around at the answer, “What?!” he looked between Derek and the house in shock.

Derek grinned big, “Yeah. It’s a house my family has owned for generations. It’s had some renovations along the way. But, it’s ours if you want it”

“Of course I want it! Oh my god! A freaking mansion! Can we go in?” he pleaded.

Derek pulled out the keys from his jacket. “Of course. It’s our house” Stiles grabbed the keys from Derek’s hand and ran up to the house with Derek in tow.

Stiles gasped in wonder once they opened the door. “Oh my god! It’s huge! How many rooms does it have?” Stiles asked while climbing up the staircase.

“10 on the second level, a couple of guest rooms on the first level, and a few more rooms in the basement” he explained casually.

Stiles still hasn’t gotten that shocked look off his face, “Jesus! Explain to me how this is ours” he asked while they were at the top.

 

“Well, it’s technically passed down to the first born of each generation because they’re the ones to find mates first, but Aaron and his mate Kayla ended up moving to San Francisco after their wedding, so it’s mine. Well-ours actually”

Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders and sweetly kissed him with a smile on his face. “I can’t believe this. It’s amazing. Come on, give me a tour of our home” Derek puffed out his chest for pleasing and providing for his mate and agreed.

Stiles loved every inch of the house. He explained his plans of painting some things and where furniture should go and how he couldn’t wait to cook in the kitchen.

Once they were done with the tour, they walked out of the house and locked up and took a few minutes to walk back to the car.

 

While Derek drove Stiles back home his mate shared a thought, “You know what else I could imagine there?”

At Derek’s “hmm” in acknowledgement Stiles continued, “Our kids living there”

Derek gasped out and he may have teared up a bit, but he managed to croak out “me too”

 

His life had completely changed within 24 hours and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter as well. As always, let me know what you thought :)


	6. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Derek's birthday party and their engagement party. Some sexy gifts are exchanged later ;)

They were having an engagement/birthday party at Derek’s loft. He bought the loft for a place to stay when he would come visit and he had original planned to move back in here after being back home for a bit, but that plan changed.

He talked to Stiles about selling the place since they were going to move into the house, but Stiles said he could keep it for when they needed to get away for the night once they started having kids.  
So, this place was perfect for their little party of just friends. Scott and Allison were here along with Isaac, Boyd, and Erica (his mom’s three newest betas and Stiles’ friends), Lydia and Jackson, and Kira.

 

***************

 

Derek has never had a problem with Allison or Chris because he knows they’re the good ones. After the incident with Kate, Chris cut all ties with those kinds of hunters and formed an alliance with the Hales.

Unfortunately, cutting all ties with those people had cost him a divorce from his wife Victoria. But, Derek’s family helped him back on his feet and got him an amazing lawyer, which helped him get full custody of his 8 year old daughter.

That also helped Derek cope with the aftermath of Kate and Chris made him understand that not all hunters were like that. Derek looked up to Chris and respected him.

Derek and the family found it hilarious when Peter came back to town a year later after the Kate incident and he found out Chris was his mate. They’ve been together for 9 years.

 

************

 

Derek’s guests were: his brothers and a few friends from New York who flew out for his birthday/engagement party. Since there were teenagers at this party it was declared an alcohol free party since Derek wasn’t going to be responsible for drunken teenagers, even if one of them was his fiancé.

Stiles cooked all of the food for the party; he told Derek that he wanted to impress him with his homemaking skills and Derek told him that even if he burned the water that he’d still think of Stiles as the perfect mate.

But, Stiles did not disappoint with his cooking skills; not that it surprised Derek that his mate was the perfect cook though. Especially when he told Derek that he ended up doing most of the cooking growing up.

Derek and Stiles have talked all week for so many hours; it surprised Derek’s family that he could talk that much, but with Stiles it’s easy to talk with him and Derek wants them to get to know each other as much as they can before they get married.

 

Derek was brought out of his thoughts when Aaron called everyone into the living room for a toast to Derek and Stiles.

Derek sat in the arm chair with Stiles on his lap. Everyone raised their glasses for Aaron to start the toast.

“Alright, I’m going to keep this short. All I want to say is first: Happy Birthday Der-Bear…” Derek threw an apple at his head, which he caught and everyone else, including Stiles, laughed.

Derek cut in, “No one is to call me that. Don’t give me that look Stiles, no” Derek would not look into the puppy dog eyes.

Stiles huffed, “Fine. Sourwolf” Derek worried that one would stick

 

Aaron clinked his glass, “anyway: next I want to congratulate the happy couple on finding each other. I see why you two are mates and I know that you’ll make each other very happy for the rest of your lives. I see Stiles as another pack member and love him”

Stiles sniffled a bit at that, Derek told him his family saw him as pack, but hearing it from Aaron must have been better.

Everyone said congratulations and they decided to just stay where they were to chit chat.

 

The girls expressed their interests in wedding plans; Stiles was as into the wedding as the girls, while Derek went with the flow of everything.

So, Stiles became giddy when they asked for details, “Alright. The venue is at the local country club, the ceremony will be held in the gardens and only close family and friends are coming” they’ve called and told those who’ll be in the wedding party, which is basically everyone in the room.

“The reception will be held in the ballroom and Talia said she’s handling the catering and cake situation, we’ll get to pick out the cake and food in a couple days” That was the one part of the wedding Derek actively wanted to be a part of.

Lydia asked, “what about bridesmaid dresses?”

Stiles laughed, “You and me will talk about that later” he winked at her and she seemed satisfied.

“Oh! And the wedding will is set to be on July 21st. my mom’s birthday” he added with a hint of sadness and fondness; Derek pulled him in for a sweet kiss and scent marked him, tickling Stiles' with his beard and making him giggle. When Stiles had told Derek his wish for the wedding to be on that day, Derek had no hesitation in agreeing.

Derek also liked that it would be a week after the full moon, so he won’t be anything other than ready for the big day. It’s not necessarily dangerous for mates to be married around or on the full moon, it’s just that wolf would only want their mate with them and could possibly see anyone else as a threat on the big day.

 

They continued talk of the wedding for a while before Stiles declared it was time for cake and presents. Stiles had told Derek to open Stiles’ present after the party; that both worried and intrigued Derek about what his mate had gotten him.

Aaron and Mike got their brother a [Rolex watch](http://fashix.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Vintage-Rolex-watches-UK-Collection-for-Men-Fashion6.jpg) and he received a [flask](http://static1.squarespace.com/static/534036fce4b0e277ef5e357f/53440a95e4b0c2c7ae585a23/54530408e4b0be90baaddea3/1414726742325/?format=500w), a new [briefcase](http://www.pianki.com/assets/images/pineider/powerelegance/np0101.jpg) and [Cuban cigars](http://www.cubancigarwebsite.com/images%5CDiplom%C3%A1ticos_Colleccion_Privada_full.jpg) from his friends. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd got him a new [wallet](http://flawlesscrowns.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Launer-Calf-Luxury-Beige-And-Black-Leather-Wallet.jpg) and Allison got him a bottle of [wine](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/88/fd/e4/88fde4e3eeb5d9eff127596719e5351e.jpg). Scott, Lydia, and Jackson he doesn’t know very well yet so they just got him a card.

The cake was from the local bakery and his favorite-[red velvet with cream cheese frosting](http://tidymom.net/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Red-Velvet-Cinnamon-Layer-Rose-Cake-recipe-TidyMom.jpg). Stiles climbs back into his lap after setting it on the coffee table with the candles “25” lit.

 

His mate sang the loudest:

“Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Derek” Stiles stops singing for a second to give him a big kiss on the lips.

“Happy birthday to you. Make a wish and blow out the candles” what more can Derek wish for?

 

He easily blows out the candles and Allison cuts everyone a piece since Stiles won’t get off his lap.

Derek knew Stiles wasn’t the biggest fan of red velvet, so he told Stiles he could get him something else for tonight, but his offer was refused and Stiles ate his whole piece with a smile and no complaint.

With the party winding down after that, Derek was anxious for everyone to leave so he could open Stiles’ gift. John said that Stiles was allowed to spend the night tonight. Derek couldn’t wait to get their scents mixed together on the bed.

He holds firm on his plan to wait until their wedding night to take his virginity. Derek wants to truly make love to his mate and give him the most romantic night for his first time. Stiles joked about Derek being a total romantic, but he knows it will be a night they’ll remember for the rest of their lives.

By the time Derek kicked out the last person, Aaron who gave him a knowing smirk when Derek practically pushed him out. He just told his older brother to shut up and take Mike home.

 

Stiles was leaning against the kitchen counter with a smirk, “what are you so excited for?”

Derek ignored him, “can I have my gift from the love of my life now pretty please?” Derek did his own puppy eyes.

Stiles seemed to be weak for that too, “ugh alright. The physical appearance of the please and your actual puppy dog eyes did not sway me though” (catch the reference?)

Derek just walked into his bedroom and took the gift box out of the closet. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Stiles to open the gift.

It was a photo album. He looked confused at Stiles, but opened it. He understood why no one could be around when he opened this.

 

The album was full of sexy pictures of his mate. Derek felt his canines starting to extend and his eyes glow while he flipped through the album. He could feel Stiles staring at him and he could smell his mate’s arousal; it was taking all of Derek’s will power not to tear Stiles’ clothes off of him.

The last page had no picture frame, but a piece of paper with the date of their wedding.

Stiles leaned over to Derek’s ear and whispered, “I have something special planned for that night. I have my own ways of making that night memorable” he bit at his ear and palmed Derek through his jeans.

Derek gripped his mate’s hand to stop him. His eyes were still golden when he looked at Stiles and said, “Why don’t you go take a shower and take care of that?” he asked while palming his mate’s dick.

He received a whine/gasp from Stiles. But he did as Derek asked and headed to the bathroom. Derek slapped his ass when he walked past him, he just couldn’t resist.

Derek got off on the sounds of his mate getting off and Stiles knew it. They both couldn’t wait to be married.

Derek and Stiles stripped down to their underwear and slipped into bed. Stiles being the little spoon to Derek and they both slept very soundly that night.

 

The next day Derek decided to reciprocate his mate’s gift to him: he sent a selfie of himself naked to his not-so-innocent mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the sexy scenes aren't that great, but I hope you'll be happy when their wedding night comes around ;)


	7. Closing in on the Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are finalized and truths are told. Enjoy.

The wedding was coming up in one week. In 7 days Stiles was going to be married. Stiles still couldn’t believe how things have turned out. He was going to be living his dream life with his dream husband and he had just turned 17 only a bit over a month ago.

All the wedding plans were set so all he and Derek had to do was wait, which isn’t something he’s been known to be good at in the past. He couldn’t wait to see Derek in the suit that they’d picked out [for him](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/78/71/13/787113f12962b2757d6adb6edbe674b3.jpg). Derek had agreed to try it on for him since Stiles got the one Derek picked [for him](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e4/50/53/e45053c863f8a3a4d7dcc5ac8fa67823.jpg) and all Stiles had to do was smile when he saw the suit and Derek asked to try it on, it looks perfect. Stiles couldn’t wait to get him out of it too ;)

They picked out the wedding colors before buying anything: black, pale green, and white. They wanted simple colors for their summer wedding and everything looks great. The [bridesmaid dresses](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d7/82/7a/d7827ab71a870026d193954e8b3abe0c.jpg) are the ones Lydia picked out and of course they look great on all the girls, they even got Malia to like it so much she twirled.

The boys insisted on picking out the groomsmen suits on their own, Lydia agreed as long as she saw [the choice](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5d/67/ef/5d67ef94d3953f2ec22d22cb8ddd5007.jpg) before they bought it, she only had faith in them because Derek was there and she’s said that he has good taste in clothing.

Since everything is picked out for the wedding, Stiles is bringing Lydia, Allison, and Erica along for a special shopping trip.

 

Yesterday Derek had given him a credit card and said that this was Stiles’ and he could buy anything he wanted with it, there’s no limit. Stiles wasn’t sure about accepting it but Derek insisted and said Stiles was going to need it anyway if he needed to go out and buy groceries or whatever was needed for the house when they’re married and Derek was at work.

He conceded at made sure to put it in a safe place in his wallet. He hadn’t even planned on using it until he thought of something later that night. He still needed to get his special outfit for their wedding night.  
And that is what brought him here at the lingerie store a couple towns over. He had looked at their site the night before and thought they would have the perfect stuff.

When they walked in Erica said “Oh, Derek isn’t going to know what hit him” with a mischievous smile on her face.

Stiles still felt nervous about being here, but he wanted to do something special for Derek. “I don’t know where to start” there was so many things to choose from.

Allison helped out, “Let’s start with color. What have you imagined?” she asked sweetly.

Stiles thought for a second before answering, “Do you think red would be good?”

Lydia gasped, “That will be perfect on you. It’ll stand out against your skin and it’s bold. Ok let me do a walk through and just try on the stuff” She walked off confidently and Stiles knew he no longer had a choice. So he went into a dressing room and stripped to his boxers and waited for Lydia.

She came back a few minutes later with Allison and Erica and gave Stiles the outfit. Stiles stared in awe at the outfit. It was perfect and he hadn’t even tried it on yet. He stripped off his underwear and put it on piece by piece. It was a [red corset top](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/71VgBczBwyL._UX385_.jpg) (Lydia helped him tie it up), with matching [lace panties](http://images.sodahead.com/polls/000344989/polls_Red_Lace_Panties_product_5915_278767_poll_xlarge.jpeg) and [fishnet stockings](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32272876915_6/Hot-sexy-Women-s-Black-White-Red-Fishnet-Thigh-High-Stockings-Pantyhose-Floral-Lace-Top-fishnet.jpg) with garters.

He felt sexy. He felt beautiful. He walked out to get their approval before buying.

They gasped, “Perfect!” Erica exclaimed.

Allison added, “You look great Stiles. Derek will love it” he better. He spun around for them and checked himself out in the mirror.

Lydia looked on smugly, so Stiles said “Great pick Lydia as always” Stiles felt like there was still something missing though.

Lydia seemed to have read his mind. “Wait here. I have something in mind” with that she was off and returned a minute later with [red heels](http://heelsfans.com/pics/t/2686-1.jpg).

Erica clapped her hands together excitedly. Stiles wasn’t so sure, “Lydia I can’t walk in heels” he said resigned because he did think that would be the final piece.

She gave him the heels and he sat down on the bench and put them on. He stumbled as he stood and they helped him out. “We’ll help you practice, but look at yourself” he looked in the mirror and felt beautiful, sexy, and powerful.

So he bought it, he hoped Derek didn’t get the bill until after the wedding because he wanted it to be a surprise. Stiles worried a bit at the cost, $500, but the girls just took the card from him and told him not to worry because Derek can afford much more. He knew that, but he didn’t want to take advantage. But they convinced him to spoil himself because Derek will love it.

The store put everything in a box for him and when he got home he hid the bag in his jeep.

 

He and Derek had fixed her up a couple weeks ago and it was a memorable experience for Stiles:

His unfairly attractive mate in a wife beater that showed off his insanely hot muscles, working up a sweat and bent over the car, Derek had to send him away a few times because the arousal was too much for him.  
Stiles fantasized about being bent over that hood and taken by his mate many times. And it was unfair that Derek wanted to be a gentleman and romantic about taking Stiles’ virginity.

When the wedding night comes around, Stiles doesn’t know how he’s going to hold up.

 

Anyway: Stiles had a date planned with Derek tonight, but he promised his dad that he would have lunch with him. Stiles has been splitting his time between the two since he would be moving in with Derek after the wedding and he wants to spend a lot of time with his dad. He’s happy that he’ll still be living in Beacon Hills so he won’t miss him.

Stiles brought their lunches to the station and walked to his dad’s office. A couple of the deputies congratulated him on his way there (the whole town knows about the upcoming wedding by now). He knocked once before letting himself in, his dad was doing paperwork as usual.

When they opened their lunches his dad sighed, “Will I be able to eat real food when you get married?” he grumbly ate his lunch though.

Stiles grinned, “Nope. Gotta keep you around for your grandkids” he teased.

John ran his hand across his face, “I am too young to be a grandpa” he stated. He was only 44.

 

“Do you think it would be better if we waited before having kids?” he asked shyly. He has always wanted his dad’s approval and the sheriff has been very protective over his virtue since they found out Stiles could get pregnant.

His dad waved him off, “No. You know what feels right for you two and if starting a family right away is what you want then I support you. I have always wanted grandkids”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks. And we do plan to give you plenty so don’t worry” he winked at his dad and continued eating.

 

**********

 

Derek and him have discussed that they would both like to start having kids right away and now that Stiles has his dad’s approval he’ll stop taking the birth control starting tomorrow since he’s already taken his pill today.

He rubbed his stomach subconsciously while he thought about getting pregnant. He’s always wanted a big family so he can’t wait to have kids.

He’s not naïve, he knows having kids is difficult to say the least, but having something that is part you and you love them so much and they love you just as much is so rewarding.

He’s glad to have Derek as his husband and father of his children because he knows Derek will be the perfect balance to him and he’ll be able to help Stiles when their kids start shifting.

 

***********

 

Stiles stayed with his dad for an hour before the sheriff had to get back to work. Today was his dad’s last day before he took some days off for the wedding. He wanted to be there for Stiles and give him his undivided attention before he walked him down the aisle.

Stiles went to the Hale house to meet with Talia since Derek was called away for a business thing earlier today. She was going to go over the plans he and Derek have for their house so it will be ready by the time they get back from their honeymoon.

She greeted him at the front door when he drove up. She gave him a hug and led him to the living room.

“Are you getting excited?” she asked and handed him brownies she made.

“Yeah and nervous, but mostly excited” he just couldn’t wait to call Derek his husband.

“Understandable. So, what are some things you want done? We already have all of the furniture picked out and that’ll all be set up, but what about paint colors?”

“We’re thinking a lighter shade of brown for the trim on the outside and maybe a new coat of white. Umm, for the living room we would like to have it a light yellow, and for our bedroom we would like to have more of a light beige color” they wanted the house to have a light and airy feel to it.

Talia and him picked out exact colors and she checked in with Stiles on the furniture that was bought. Everything is going to be perfect when they get back from their honeymoon: they’re going to spend 2 weeks travelling Europe; starting with Paris (they’ll take a private jet out after the reception).

Derek has been very good at keeping Stiles relaxed throughout the whole wedding planning and moving processes. So much has been done and thought about over a small time frame, but it’s almost all done and in one week he’ll become Mr. Stiles Hale and that makes it all worth it.

 

Derek was going to take him to a drive in Movie Theater a couple towns over to see Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. It was one of his and Derek’s favorite movies and it was a simple romantic date. Stiles likes that Derek isn’t prone to taking him to fancy restaurants because that’s just not their style and Derek doesn’t have to do much to impress Stiles.

The drive-in was at 8:00pm so he spent the rest of his day with Scott and played lacrosse with some other of the guys on the team. Everyone is pretty shocked that Stiles is getting married. He plans on surprising couch when he gets all pregnant and round to see his reaction. That should be a fun day.

 

Derek showed up at the lacrosse field at around 6:30pm. He walked up to Stiles, who jumped into his arms, and gave him a big kiss. Derek likes PDA just as much as him, possession and showing off are a couple of reasons.

There were calls of “get a room” from the other guys. So Stiles got down and introduced Derek to everyone.

Derek sat at the benches so they could finish their game. The game lasted another 20 minutes with Scott and Stiles’ team winning and Stiles asked Derek to wait in the car while he took a shower.

Before Stiles left the field though, Derek pulled him in for a quick make-out and squeezed Stiles’ ass cheek. The other guys groaned again at the couple and Derek left Stiles to go shower. The bastard.

 

They ended up making it to the drive-in 15 minutes before the movie but still got good spots. Derek got them two boxes of popcorn, junior mints for himself and sour gummy worms for Stiles.

About 30 minutes into the movie a question popped up in Stiles’ mind. He figures Derek won’t mind him asking this, “hey Derek?”

He tuned his head toward Stiles, “yeah baby?” Stiles blushed at the pet name.

“I was just wondering why you’re so insistent on waiting for us to have sex. I know you said you want it to be special and everything and I’m not complaining. I’m just curious because I know you’re not a virgin so…why?”

 

Derek’s jaw tightened and his whole body became tense, causing Stiles to worry about the answer and feeling guilty about asking the question if it brings up bad memories for his mate.

“I’m sure you know that Kate Argent tried to set fire to my house 10 years ago, right?” Stiles nodded.

He hated her for what she did then and now because she tried to hurt his mate. It was the big story around town after the incident.

She and her father along with a few other hunters were arrested and sentenced to life in prison. She had only been stopped because Talia caught her in the middle of it and almost killed her for it.

Werewolves have been known to humans for about 150 years and at first it was horrible for them but people soon realized their mistakes and things have been good since then. People are still hunters to just help the wares control the rogues, but there are still some rogue hunters who want to kill every werewolf.

 

“Well. She only knew where we lived and when everyone would be there because of me. I couldn’t believe a beautiful older woman was even talking to me, so I fell for her. I fell for her trap. I gave her my virginity. I thought I was in love and that someone loved me, but I was too stupid to see the truth. I told her all about me and our family. I gave her all the information she needed to kill everyone I loved” Stiles can feel everything Derek is feeling. The guilt, the shame, the pure sadness.

He pulled Derek into a hug and scented him and poured his heart out to him. “I love you so god damn much Derek. It hurts sometimes how much I love you. I don’t want you to ever feel that way again. What happened was not your fault. She played you, she would have been able to do that with anyone”

“She is a purely evil, manipulative bitch. And you are so kind, loving, and strong. You felt loved by someone, anyone would have said what you said and not thought twice of it. Because you shouldn’t feel suspicious of those you love. You acted like a normal teenage boy. You weren’t at fault and you never will be”

“Everyone is safe and sound. Everyone is living happy lives. They’re all going to be at our wedding. Where you claim me as your mate and I am so glad you’re mine because you are so amazing and wonderful”

 

They were both crying into each other’s shoulders and just exchanging words of love. They scented each other and held each other for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next one is going to be their wedding. As always, let me know what you thought :)


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I just want to say I'm sorry it's been so long, but like I said I am in college and it gets busy so I'm sorry if it happens again, because that'll most likely happen. 
> 
> Anyway, the title speaks for itself. Enjoy :)

Derek was honestly surprised with the fact that he was able to successfully dress himself. He just had to focus on Stiles’ scent.

Stiles had given him his favorite red hoodie a day before the full moon as a way for Derek to cope.

So, Derek kept it with him today and it’s been going well. Him, and his wolf, just wanted to have Stiles as his; to claim and make him theirs.

 

He and his brothers snuck away from the girls to a different room at the country club. They were playing cards and drinking their dad’s good scotch; he same one from the conversation that led to this beautiful day.

His dad came over to lead him to the couch. “You need to sit down son. We have five minutes before we have to leave. Relax” His dad laughed at the look Derek gave him because of that.

But, he did sit down and closed his eyes to focus in on all of the scents in the room.

He was surrounded by all the people he loved and who loved him and Stiles.

He found the love of his life, his soul mate, and he was going to be mated for life.

He was going to have pups with his mate. Everything was perfect.

 

It seemed like they were only there for 30 more seconds instead of five minutes before his dad told him it was time.

Derek’s side was the first to stand at the [altar](http://ruiyichem.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/wedding-ideas-best-wedding-reception-ideas-for-summer-on-a-budget.jpg) and then Stiles’ side comes 2 minutes after Derek.

He kept calm while standing on his own at the altar. Then his heart started to beat a little faster as Stiles’ side started walking down the aisle.

Once all of the groomswomen and groomsmen were standing at the altar, the music started up for Stiles to walk down the aisle.

 

When Derek saw Stiles walking down with his dad at his side looking absolutely breathtaking, Derek’s heart started beating faster and he teared up a bit.

He matched Stiles’ big, beautiful smile and he could hear his mate’s heart beating out of his chest.

All Derek wanted to do was hold Stiles in his arms and never let go.

It felt like forever before Stiles and his dad reached Derek. John kissed Stiles on his forehead before turning to Derek.

He shook his hand and said, “take good care of him son”

“Of course” they nodded at each other and Stiles and his dad hugged before the sheriff took his seat.

Stiles turned to him and Derek held out his hand for his mate. Stiles took it without hesitation and that calmed him down too.

 

Deaton performed the ceremony for the couple. Derek went through the motions of the whole thing; he felt entranced by his beautiful mate.

The ceremony was going to be quick anyway. They have a couple stories about each other planned in there for laughs, Stiles really wanted to have the story about the first werewolf mating story in there for fun too, the vows, and then the biting.

The mating bite wouldn’t turn someone, it just creates the unbreakable bond between people. It leaves a scar too.

When two werewolves mate, they bite each other. But, when a human and a werewolf mate, only the wolf can create the bond.

Their bond is just as strong, but while Stiles gets his scar from Derek’s bite, Derek’s scar just appears in the same place as his own neck.

No one really knows why that’s possible; the best theory currently is the magic of the bond knows that each person should have a symbol of said bond and can tell the human wouldn’t be able to give a werewolf a bite.

 

The ceremony was about 15 minutes long and then it was time for Derek to bite Stiles.

They took off Stiles coat and shirt so they don’t get blood on his suit.

Derek had told him they could get him a different suit if he wasn’t comfortable with that, but Stiles said he was fine with it and it wasn’t like 90% of the people who showed up haven’t seen him without a shirt.

Derek helped Stiles get his shirt off and they handed Scott the clothes.

 

Derek gave Stiles their first kiss as husbands first and everyone cheered. He felt the happiness rolling off of them.

When he pulled away he gave Stiles a comforting smile, “Just relax. It will only sting for a second and then it’s the most amazing feeling in the world”

Stiles nodded and Derek bent down to his neck. He rubbed his beard and licked the spot, making Stiles laugh.

 

Derek felt his fangs come in and then bit Stiles. His mate faltered in his step and held onto Derek.

Then they felt it, the bond forming and them being tied together. Derek couldn’t even begin to describe all the feelings that rushed through his body. Being connected to Stiles was the most wonderful experience Derek has ever had.

Derek cleaned up Stiles’ blood and when he stood he saw Stiles’ eyes. They were purple. It only happens to humans are mated to werewolves. Derek has seen other humans with the same purple eyes, but Stiles’ was the most vibrant shade Derek has ever seen.

 

Everyone was cheering for them, but all Derek could focus on was his mate, who was clinging to Derek’s chest, because the mate bond is something else to say the least.

Stiles only needed a few seconds more than Derek to recover and then Derek kissed him again. Their first kiss as official mates; they kept it PG since there were kids and the sheriff here.

Scott handed Stiles his jacket and shirt back and Derek helped him get redressed.

 

Next was the cocktail hour. The wedding party and them took pictures during it, but family members made sure to bring plates of food back.

They knew there were going to be a lot of werewolves at the wedding, so there were stations and stations of delicious food. Picking out the food for the cocktail hour and reception was their favorite part of the wedding planning.

Derek couldn’t even begin to describe how happy he was today. Everything he had ever wanted in life was now his for the rest of his life.

 

After the cocktail hour, everyone went to the reception. Derek and Stiles went to the dance floor for their first dance. They slow danced to “At Last” by Etta James. Stiles put his head against Derek’s chest and Derek held him and poured his love for Stiles into the bond.

Stiles gasped and whispered, “I love you too”

It felt as though they were the only two in the whole world. Derek could hold onto Stiles forever.

 

Once the song ended, they took their seats for dinner. Everyone found dinner delicious, and Derek found it a bit of a struggle with Stiles’ moans. And the little shit knew what he was doing too, because he smirked at Derek a couple times.

After dinner was a break for the party and everyone had a great time during that. Especially since that meant that a lot of people burned off the calories of dinner and couldn’t wait for dessert.

Derek and Stiles had fun cutting the cake when they smashed it in each other’s faces. They also had a dessert station of candies and other treats.

 

The wedding went on into midnight for Derek and Stiles, and then they had to get on the private plane for their honeymoon.

They said goodbye and hugged their friends and family goodbye. Derek and Stiles took the limo to the airport and since their bags had already been packed and put on the plane they knew they would be able to relax. Everything has been taken care of.

Derek likes that because he can focus solely on Stiles and make sure to spoil him to his heart’s desire. The plane ride would be a little over 10 hours and then they would arrive in Paris at around 7:30pm there.

They climbed into the plane and Stiles looked in awe around them. He has never been in a plane before let alone a private one. Derek loves seeing that awestruck look on Stiles’ face. It makes him happy to  
spoil Stiles.

 

He knows he doesn’t have to and Stiles never asks anything from Derek, but he just wants to provide the best for his soul mate. His perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and the next one is going to be their wedding night ;) As always feel free to leave a comment :)


	9. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After dealing with family, school and regular life problems I finally finished this chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me for being 3 months late. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It is the wedding night after all ;)

Stiles and Derek reminisced and watched movies the whole plane ride along with some sleep as well because Stiles said he wanted to be awake all night so there can be many rounds in many different positions for their wedding night. Yeah, his husband was a strange little bird. He loved his bird.

When the plane landed at the airport, Derek and Stiles were brought out of their own little world.

 

********

 

They found themselves touching their rings a lot too. Stiles had Derek pick out both [his own](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0056/9032/products/SPX_Black001.jpg?v=1441228440) and [Stiles’](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0056/9032/products/TM2022.01.jpg?v=1441228050) because “they all looked so pretty” according to Stiles. Derek also saw Stiles’ eyes get wide at the price he saw. He figures Stiles will eventually get used to the gifts Derek can afford for their family.

 

*********

 

As they stepped off the plane Derek felt Stiles squeeze his hand tighter. He complimented that with a comforting squeeze. They didn’t stop holding hands all the way to the hotel. They only stopped when they reached the honeymoon suite.

Derek let go to open the door. Stiles took a half step before he was picked up bridal style and taken into the room.

“Oh my god Derek! Put me down!” Stiles squawked as he laughed at his mate’s antics.

Derek just smiled charmingly, but did set him down once they were inside and closed the door. “What? I was just carrying the bride over the threshold” Stiles smacked him on the shoulder for that one.

“Shut up” Stiles finally got to looking around the suite. His jaw dropped at the beauty and he went on exploring.

Derek picked up a “Do Not Disturb” sign and hung it on the door. He did not want to be interrupted while ravishing his mouthwatering mate.

 

He caught up with Stiles on the [balcony](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-xnwC1WEMzQw/UFUTdC8x_SI/AAAAAAAADuM/J2PDJoVPaB4/s1600/worlds-most-expensive-hotel-rooms-5.png) looking over the beautiful city of Paris. Derek loved coming here not just because of the city itself, but the people and culture were Derek’s favorite things about France. That’s why he wanted this to be the first stop on the honeymoon. He knew how romantic and beautiful everything was and he hoped that Stiles would love it as much as him.

He walked up did as Stiles did and put his jacket on a chair. He then gave him a hug from behind; wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist and resting his head on Stiles shoulder after giving him a kiss on the temple and cheek.

“It’s so beautiful here” Stiles said in awe. Derek hummed in agreement. He wasn’t looking out much, but at Stiles’ face. He wanted to remember every moment of this honeymoon.

Derek let go and turned Stiles around, trapping him in his arms. He leaned down and deeply kissed his husband. Stiles was moaning in seconds and Derek drank in the sounds.

He pulled away and gave Stiles one last kiss; he looked lovingly into Stiles’ amber eyes and asked, “Ready?” Stiles seemed to be only able to nod.

 

Derek heard his heart rate pick up as well as his breathing and he smelled the nerves pouring off him. He didn’t want his mate to be scared.

He cupped his cheek and made Stiles look at him; hoping to be comforting.

“Stiles. I don’t expect anything from you, okay? If you’re not sure in any way we don’t have to have sex right now. It doesn’t matter if were married or not, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I love you with everything that I am and that’s not going to change because you don’t want to do something or you’re not ready, okay?”

Stiles seemed to calm down a bit after Derek’s speech. He took a deep breath in and out before speaking. “It’s not that I don’t want to or that I don’t think I’m ready. I am and I want to have sex with. Holy crap do I want to have sex with you”

He rubbed his hands against Derek’s chest and Derek laughed. Mainly glad that Stiles is sure of what he wants and isn’t afraid of him.

“It’s just that I don’t want to disappoint you. I’ve never done anything with anyone before. And I just want this to be good for. I want to please you”

Derek felt warm in his chest due to the fact that his mate is eager to please him.

“Stiles, baby. I won’t be disappointed in you. I know that you’re very much a virgin. I don’t expect anything from you other than to love and trust me to take care of you. I’m glad you want to please me. But, tonight is about you. I would be pleased if you let me do all the work tonight. Let me focus on you. It’ll make me very happy”

He gave Stiles one last loving kiss. Stiles now seemed more relaxed though besides the expected nerves of losing his virginity. “Let’s go” Stiles said taking Derek’s hand back in his.

 

Derek led the way to the [bedroom](http://static0.bornrichimages.com/wp-content/uploads/s3/1/2012/07/27/penthouse_suite_bedroom_1slrf.jpg). There was a bag sitting at the bed and before he could look inside, Stiles snatched it up.

He raised his eyebrows at him. Stiles turned red and smelled nervous again. “Look. Just wait here. I have a surprise for you” Stiles pushed him to sit down on the bed and basically said stay to the very confused werewolf as he rushed off to the [bathroom](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f9/b3/7d/f9b37db84da50f280d16dedfdf59e9cd.jpg).

 

Derek just let him be. He decided to slip off his shoes, shirt and bow tie. He thought he looked good shirtless with the suspenders. So what, he wanted to impress Stiles. He most certainly did not do 40 pushups either.

Stiles was in there for 5 minutes and Derek heard cursing and mutterings coming from Stiles; things like, “Stupid things” “this is fucking ridiculous” “why was this so much easier with the girls” “I look ridiculous. How was I talked into this?”

He knocked on the door, “You okay in there baby? Do you need me to come in?”

Derek heard him gasp and quickly spit out, “Don’t come in! I’ll be right out”

Derek waited a couple more minutes before he heard Stiles say, “I know this was stupid and I look stupid. Please don’t laugh when you see me”

 

Derek was very confused still. “Just come out baby. Whatever it is you probably look amazing as you always do. I promise not to laugh”

 

Derek heard clicking of things before the door knob turned and out stepped his ridiculously sexy mate.

Stiles in lingerie. The sexiest thing on the planet. Derek could feel his draw drop and eyes bleed yellow as he shamelessly looked up and down his mate. Stiles looked red in the face as Derek did nothing but stare.

Then Stiles spinned around so Derek could see his ample ass shaped by the lace panties.

Stiles had the audacity to ask, “Do you like it?” No. Derek fucking loved this.

He stalked up to his mate like prey. His hands immediately went to his mate’s ass. He squeezed and kneaded the mounds of flesh. Making Stiles let out a beautiful moan. Derek wished that he could just push Stiles up against the wall and slam inside. But that wasn’t going to happen.

Derek had to step back to control himself.

 

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now” Derek heard a whine and gasp.

“But, I am going to make love to you for hours. Until you can’t take it anymore and beg me to stop. You are going to remember tonight. I will make sure of it”

He went back to Stiles who looked ready to jump him. He placed his hands on the back of his thighs and lifted. Stiles instinctually wrapped his legs around Derek. He leaned down to kiss his husband. Derek could only oblige.

They kissed all the way to the bed. And then Derek slowly put them down in the middle of the bed.

He broke away reluctantly, but he wanted to get another look at his delicious mate.

Stiles took in the view of Derek as well. He moaned as he rubbed his hands over his mate.

 

Derek mischievously grinned as he grinded his cock on the front of Stiles’ swollen panties.

“Oh! Derek, ungh!” He was putty in Derek’s hands. Derek also loved the look of Stiles’ legs spread around him and the heels against his lower back.

He leaned back down to make out some more with Stiles. He loved kissing his husband and he was going to drag this night out until Stiles was seeing stars. This was truly all about his mate.

Once Derek felt the tension loosen from Stiles’ body and the legs unfold from him. He moved away from Stiles’ now swollen red lips and onto Stiles perfect neck.

“Oh yes! Please! Mmm” Stiles had a very sensitive neck. He loved that. And it was the perfect shade of pale skin for Derek’s markings to look beautiful.

Once Derek was pleased with his work on Stiles’ neck. He wanted to move down further. And that meant he needed to get the corset off even though he wished he could keep Stiles in it.

Derek sat back up and brought Stiles with him. He let Stiles do work on his neck too. Stiles had very talented lips. He seemed to pout when he found that the hickeys weren’t staying though.

 

Derek quickly and carefully undid the corset so they can save it for later. Once that was finally off of Stiles’ it was thrown across the room. Derek pushed Stiles back down on the bed; Stiles tried to go in for a kiss but Derek wanted to see how sensitive his mate’s nipples were.

Turns out: very. Derek started slowly licking and sucking them.

Stiles ran his hands through his hair and arched his back, “Oh Derek! Wow! Mmm”

Those sounds only motivated him more. He then gently bit and alternated between that and sucking and licking.

“Oh yes! We haven’t even started. God!” It pleased Derek that he was making Stiles feel so good.

He moved onto the other nipple to pay the same attention to it.

With his other hand, he slowly moved his hands down Stiles’ muscled torso; he could feel the muscles contracting tensely under Derek’s strong and purposeful hand.

Once he reached his destination of the lace panties he barely touched Stiles’ hard dick when:

“Derek!” Stiles practically screamed as he beautifully arched his body with his climax.

 

Derek looked down in shock to see the wetness among the lace and when he looked back up to smile smugly at Stiles: he was beet red and covering his face with his hands shaking his head and the smell of embarrassment wafted Derek’s senses.

“Oh god this is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry Derek, it’s just-you’re so hot- and there’s so much happening and I-I. Oh god”

Derek hated seeing his mate feeling shameful of something so natural.

He gently removed Stiles’ hands and covered his body over Stiles’. He covered his mate’s face in kisses until he was giggling and Derek saw that beautiful smile.

“Baby look at me” when he did he still saw hesitation in those perfect golden eyes.

He kissed Stiles sweetly on the lips again before looking deep into his eyes.

“Baby there is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I wanted you to cum. You look beautiful when you do by the way” Stiles looked away shyly with the comment, but Derek tapped his chin to get him to look at him again.

“You’re young and this was your very first sexual experience. I don’t expect you to last a long time. Besides, I was planning on making you cum multiple times tonight. Okay?” He kissed Stiles on the tip of his cute button nose after his little speech.

“Yeah. I ruined my panties though” he said with a pout. Derek got a smirk on his face before he tore ripped the fabric and tossed it away.

Stiles gasped when Derek tore away the lace “Those were expensive and pretty!”

 

“I’ll buy you more” was the only thing he said before he started to lap up his mate’s cock.

Stiles arched and whimpered “Oh Derek!”

“Holy crap! So good!” Derek knew he was good at giving blowjobs and he was happy to please his deserving mate. He lapped at the head with licks, alternated between sucking and licking at the shaft, while also playing with Stiles’ balls.

It didn’t take long to get Stiles back to full hardness; Derek pulled back to admire his work.

Stiles could only say, “This is so unfair. Why are you so good?” Derek just chuckled at the compliment.

“I can’t believe it’s going to get even better. You aren’t even naked yet” Stiles seemed to pout at that, so Derek got off the bed to show off his body for Stiles, who sat up at the movement.

 

Derek shrugged off the suspenders. Slowly undid his button and zipper, watching Stiles twitch and bite his lip in anticipation. The pants slid to the floor and when they pooled around his feet, he shucked them away.

That left him only his snug briefs. He looked at Stiles with his charming smile, “do you want to help me out of these, baby?” Stiles mouth dropped a bit and he could only nod.

Derek walked up to the foot of the bed and Stiles crawled to him.

He’s not going to lie about the fact that he watched Stiles arch his back and lift his ass as he made his way over. The little hot shit.

Stiles shakily brought his hands up to the waistband. Derek placed his firm hands with Stiles’ and they slowly brought his underwear down.

It made Derek feel prideful when he saw Stiles’ eyes widen when his cock popped out. He knew he was big: he was 6 inches soft and 8 inches hard. He was thick too.

 

So, he wasn’t surprised when he sensed the nervousness off Stiles. “That’s gonna fit right?”

He placed his hand in Stiles’ chin and had him look up at Derek.

“Don’t worry baby. I promise that we’ll go nice and slow. I’m not gonna lie, it will hurt, but you’ll get used to me and you’ll feel nothing but pleasure. I promise to make you feel good. I love you, baby”

Stiles sat up, he was more relaxed now. “I know. I love you too and I trust you to take care of me” he stated confidently.

Derek smiled at the trust his mate has with him. He leaned down and gave Stiles a loving kiss. He kicked away his briefs and joined Stiles on the bed, positioning him beneath Derek against the pillows.

They just cuddled and made out for a few minutes because they knew they had all the time in the world to make love to each other.

Stiles pulled away from the kissing after a few minutes, “Ok. I’m ready”

Derek nodded with a smile and kissed Stiles’ forehead. “Ok baby. We’ll work you open with some fingers. No rushing” Stiles nodded enthusiastically, ready to get something in him.

 

He got off the bed to his suitcase where he had packed the lube. Once he found it, he walked back to the foot of the bed and gently pushed Stiles’ legs apart.

He must have been staring because Stiles started to shyly close his legs.

Derek said with a loving smile, “Hey, don’t worry baby; just admiring the beautiful view. Open your legs for me baby” Stiles still blushed but relaxed once more and let Derek in between his legs.

Derek kissed Stiles again. He let go when he felt Stiles grab his ass in impatience. He chuckled, but grabbed the bottle and squirted some into his hand. He let it warm up for a second before sitting up and reaching Stiles’ hole.

He rubbed some lube on his hole for Stiles to get used to the feeling. Stiles gasped and Derek felt his hole open up, ready for Derek.

“There we go. Just relax; have you fingered yourself before baby?” Derek asked as he eased the first finger in. He knew the answer since he smoothly slid in.

“Mmm. Yes.” Stiles greedily sucked up Derek’s finger.

Derek slid his finger in and out; loving how responsive his mate is in bed.

“After we met, did you think of me when you played with yourself baby?”

Stiles whined, “Yes. Every night. Please” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

Derek slid his finger out and Stiles whined in protest. “Please what baby?” he knew he was teasing Stiles, but he couldn’t help himself.

“More! Please Derek!” how could he deny such a plea.

He slid in another finger, which was met with a bit more resistance. He slowly worked Stiles open, scissoring his fingers as he got deeper inside.

“Yes Derek. Mmm”

Derek decided to surprise Stiles. He went a bit deeper and found it.

 

Stiles’ eyes widened and he arched his back: “Oh my god! Yes! Right there!”

Derek played with that a couple of times, just enjoying Stiles. Then he drew them out to add another finger into the mix.

He worked Stiles open further; watching him fuck himself on Derek’s fingers, desperate for Derek to go deeper.

He continued working Stiles open and asked, “You ready for me baby?”

“Oh god yes. Please. I’m ready!” Derek withdrew his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube by Stiles’ head. He heard his mate’s heart rate pick up again.

 

He put his hand on Stiles’ heart while he slicked himself up and he poured his love through the bond. Stiles gasped and grabbed his hand.

When Derek was ready he leaned down to give Stiles a loving kiss and rested his forehead against Stiles’

“Now baby. This is going to hurt before you feel good. Just try your best to relax and breathe. We’ll go as slow as you need, ok?” Stiles nodded and he kept ahold of Derek’s hand on his chest.

Derek wiped off his hand on the sheets and he had to let go of Stiles’ hand to line himself up while the other held up one of Stiles’ legs.

 

He pushed his head through when he felt Stiles tense up. “Just breathe through it baby. I won’t move until you’re ready” it was a bit difficult to sound so sure since Stiles was holding Derek’s cock so tightly.

It took a bit for Stiles to loosen up again, but when he did Derek slowly pushed in a couple more inches before needing to stop again. He leaned down to give his beautiful mate a kiss.

They continued to kiss and Stiles held onto Derek’s back as he pushed through.

Derek eventually bottomed out after a few minutes. He was sure he had scratch marks from Stiles’ nails on his shoulder blades.

He felt the moment the pain turned into pleasure for his mate.

 

Stiles gasped into his ear, “Derek. Please move!” as if Derek was going to deny them both pleasure.

He pulled out a few inches before gently pushing back in. “Feel good baby?”

“Yes. Mmm. More”

Derek continued on with gentle love making before Stiles pleaded with him, “Harder. Please!”

Derek smiled mischievously and sat up with Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist and his hands gripping his hips.

He pulled out until only the tip was in before roughly bottoming out-hitting Stiles’ prostate dead on.

“Yes! Derek!”

From then on Derek thrusted in fast and hard, enjoying the sounds of his balls hitting Stiles’ delectable ass and the sounds pouring out of his mate. The bed was knocking into the wall.

“So tight for me baby. So good. Like my big cock in you?” he knew the answer.

“Yes! Don’t stop, please!” Derek could tell he was trying to stop himself from coming. Needing more of Derek.

“Don’t worry baby, fuck so good. I’m not gonna stop. Gonna breed you. Fuck!” he can’t wait to fuck Stiles for the rest of their lives.

Stiles moaned when Derek said that.

“Oh, you like that don’t you. Want me to knock you up? Fill you up with my cum over and over?” He was going to do just that.

“Please Derek! Give me your baby. Fill me up”

Derek was already getting close when Stiles said that. The image of Stiles round with their kid…

 

He wanted to get Stiles off before he did. He continued his rough pace while bringing his hand to Stiles’ leaking rock hard cock. It only took a couple of strokes before, “Oh fuck!” Stiles arched his back, eyes wide open and mouth in an “O” shape.

He spurted cum all over Derek’s hand and his chest.

Derek was right behind him, “Stiles!” he pumped Stiles full of his hot cum, making Stiles moan.

He collapsed onto his equally exhausted and satisfied mate. They cuddled like that until they caught their breath.

 

Derek pulled out slowly as Stiles hissed. He got up and walked into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth to clean up.

Stiles was in the same position as he left him, looking like he was almost asleep. Derek cleaned up Stiles’ chest and cock. Before opening up his legs and cleaning up his hole and thighs.

He tossed away the cloth and joined Stiles on the bed and pulled Stiles over who star fished on him: resting his head on Derek’s chest and flinging a leg over too.

 

Derek kissed his perfect mate goodnight and they fell asleep happily in their husband’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, please let me know what you thought. I love your feedback and letting me know ya'll are still interested.


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a smutty chapter of their first morning in Paris. Enjoy ;)

Derek awoke to the sun shining through the window. The clock read 9:00am in Paris. Derek didn’t want to move; all he wanted to do was watch his beautiful husband sleep. Stiles looked even more angelic in his sleep. 

He lay there for 10 more minutes just watching Stiles sleep and reminiscing about yesterday and last night. He couldn’t imagine how wonderful these next two weeks are going to be with Stiles. 

He’ll get to travel with him and show him the wonders of the world. Spoil him with treats along the way. The memories of this honeymoon are going to last a lifetime. And he’ll be able to defile his young mate in many different places, positions, and countries. 

 

He was brought of his thoughts when he heard Stiles’ heartbeat increase and him stirring to wakefulness. 

Stiles groaned and stretched against Derek before slowly opening his eyes and adjusting to the light. 

He smiled down at Stiles, who lifted his head to say hi.

Stiles giggled when he saw that Derek had been staring, “Good morning husband. That’s a great word” he yawned before resting his chin on Derek’s pec.

Derek hummed in agreement and ran his hands through Stiles’ messy hair. “Good morning to you to husband” Stiles lifted his head to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

He ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back and asked, “How do you feel baby?” 

His mate melted into the ministrations. “Great. Bit sore but great” 

Derek rested one of his hands onto the small of Stiles’ back and began sucking out the pain. 

“Mmm. Thank you. You’re so good to me” Stiles slumped back into Derek’s side.

He chuckled, “you deserve it baby. How was last night for you?” he wanted to make sure Stiles got what he dreamed of when it came to losing his virginity; it’s an important moment in someone’s life who wants to have sex with people.

 

Stiles just huffed out a laugh, “Fan-fucking-tastic. It was better than I could have imagined. You made everything perfect. And not just because you have a big dick, but you most definitely know how to use it”

Derek laughed at his very happy mate, “Well thank you. I just wanted to make sure”

They just laid there cuddling for a few minutes and then he felt Stiles tense up for just a second. 

“What’s wrong baby?” he didn’t know what Stiles was thinking so he hoped that Stiles would tell him so he could make the anxious thoughts go away.

Stiles bit his lip nervously before sighing, “I just wanted to ask, how I was last night? I mean you did do most of the work, so I hope I wasn’t boring or anything bad” 

Like that was possible, “Baby you were amazing last night. Honest. You made me feel so good and I enjoyed every bit of it. I love how well you respond to me and how vocal you are. It was great for me too” he sweetly kissed the top of Stiles head. And he was glad to sense that Stiles was preening under the praise. He also shyly giggled and blushed; that was cute too.

 

“So, what do you want to do today?” Stiles asked

Derek smoothly answered, “You”

They laughed as they sat up in bed now both fully awake. “But seriously, we have a few more days in Paris so we don’t have to rush out and explore. We can relax and stay in bed the whole day. Want me to order room service for breakfast?” 

Stiles nodded and drank in the sounds of Derek speaking fluent French to the front desk. He ordered a big breakfast, which was good because what they have planned for today they’re going to need the energy. 

While they were waiting for breakfast to be brought up, they put on some underwear and sweatpants so they don’t scar the hotel workers. 

15 minutes later they heard a knock at the door and “room service” Derek opened the door and let the worker inside, who rolled in the food cart: Derek had ordered omelets, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, orange juice, and sausages. 

He thanked the worker and they were left alone once again. They sat at the table in the living area of the suite and set up their own plates of food. They ate and shared stories about the wedding. 

 

Stiles asked with a mouthful of his pancakes, “Can I try a bite of your omelet?” 

Derek nodded and patted his thigh as a silent invitation to sit on his lap, which Stiles happily took.

He got up from his seat and sat in Derek’s lap. They kissed chastely with big smiles on their faces because why not.

Derek cut off a piece and lifted the fork to Stiles’ mouth. His mate may have over-exaggerated his moans while slowly taking the piece of food from the fork. Not that Derek minded.

Oh man did he want to take his mate right then and there, but they needed to eat something today because he has a feeling they won’t be doing much other than each other at least for today.

 

He told Stiles just that, “Baby, you know all I want is to fuck you on this table right now, but we need to eat today. Can’t have you getting weak on me”

Stiles pouted naturally. “Fine. But you will fuck me on this table at least once while we’re here right?” 

Derek darkly chuckled; “You know it baby. And many other places all over this suite” he added that with a playful squeeze to Stiles’ ass cheek.

That promise seemed to satisfy Stiles for now despite the copious amounts of arousal Derek can smell from him. Not like he’s any different.

They might have sped up their eating after that, but who cares? 

Once they were done they put the dirty dishes back on the cart and outside their door.

 

Derek entered the living space to see Stiles naked and on his knees in front of the couch. Derek took the hint with arousing excitement running through his body from the thought of being pleasured by his mate.

Before he got to the couch he took off his pants and underwear, then he sat down and spread his legs for Stiles.

His mate’s mouth dropped a bit and his heart rate increased.

Stiles seemed to tell what Derek was about to ask, “I want to do this. I just might need a little help since watching porn can only teach you so much”

Derek gave Stiles a reassuring smile, “Of course baby. Just take as much as you’re comfortable with, take what you can’t into your hands, and don’t go too fast. It’ll come to you. Oh and watch your teeth”

 

Stiles nodded and took a calming breath before leaning his head forward.

He started off by lapping at the head and simultaneously giving Derek a hand job. 

“That’s good baby. Mmm”

Stiles felt more confident under the praise and he took the head of Derek’s dick in his mouth. 

He sucked eagerly as he inched more into his mouth.

“That’s it baby. Yesss” 

Stiles got about half way down and decided that was all he could fit for today. He’ll have plenty of time to practice later.

He sucked eagerly at what he had while jerking Derek off the rest of the way. He then got an idea from what Derek had done last night to him.

He took one of his hands down to Derek balls and played with them in his hand.

That caused Derek to buck his hips a bit before he forcefully controlled them, “Oh yes! So good Stiles! Ugh!” 

 

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek’s claws out and Derek trying hard not to ruin the couch, Derek’s head thrown back and his mouth open spewing out moans of pleasure, and Stiles could see hints of fangs poking out. 

As Stiles was watching what he was doing to Derek while sucking him off with enthusiasm, Derek opened his eyes glowing yellow and looked down at his mate.

“Fuck baby, if only you could see yourself. Your lips stretched out on my big cock, your beautiful doe eyes looking up at me-fuck, you look like sin. All mine, right baby?”

Stiles kept up eye contact but moaned in agreement. That seemed to be good because: “Fuck yes!” and Derek threw his head back again.

He closed his eyes again because he wanted to focus solely on getting Derek off.

He picked up the pace and sucked harsher, making sure to moan every so often liking to surprise Derek and sense him getting closer to the edge.

Derek’s breathing got shorter and his hips started to get more erratic, luckily Stiles was able to handle it.

 

“Baby, I’m c-close. Fuck! I’m gonna cum” Stiles knew Derek was warning him in case he didn’t want to swallow, but that wasn’t going to happen. He wanted to taste every last drop coming from his Adonis husband. 

He didn’t move off Derek’s dick and kept up the pace, so a few seconds later: “Stiles!” 

And his mouth was flooded with Derek’s cum. It tasted sweet. He made good on the promise to swallow everything. He milked Derek through his orgasm. Then once he was satisfied and Derek was too sensitive, he let Derek’s dick out of his mouth.

 

Once he let go he crawled up to Derek’s lap and straddled him. Derek immediately kissed Stiles and shoved his tongue in his mouth, mapping out his mouth with his tongue; driving them both crazy as he tasted himself on Stiles’ tongue. 

They kissed madly for a couple of minutes which seemed to be plenty of time for his dick to be ready for round two. 

They let go to catch their breaths and Stiles begged, “please Derek” and he was about to curse at the fact that they hadn’t brought the lube out when he saw that Stiles’ must have because it was next to them.

He smirked and lubed up his fingers. Stiles was looser thanks to last night’s activities but he still wanted to prep his newly de-virginized mate so he was ready for Derek. 

Derek prepped his impatient husband for a couple of minutes and then deemed him ready. Once he took out his fingers Stiles put some lube into his hand and slicked Derek’s cock up.

 

“Someone’s hungry” Derek joked.

Stiles huffed and smiled at him as Derek settled his hands on Stiles’ hips as he slowly lowered himself onto Derek.

Stiles was still left breathless as he sank down. It didn’t hurt that much as it did last night at the beginning. 

Derek bottomed out in Stiles and they could both feel Stiles’ ass against Derek’s balls.

“You feel so good Derek” Stiles gasped out.

“So good Stiles. Just take what you want from me baby. I’m all yours” Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

He raised himself a couple of inches before sinking back down. The suite filled with their moans as Stiles set the pace.

He slowly increased his speed as Derek began sucking more marks onto his body. 

“Right there! Yes!” they found his prostate again.

And Derek latched onto his nipples, causing to grip tightly at his hair which caused Derek to bite harder and: “Fuck Derek!” 

 

Soon Stiles was riding Derek like he was a bronco and the suite was filled with not only their moans but also the sound of Stiles’ ass hitting Derek’s balls.

Derek couldn’t help himself when he slapped Stiles’ ass while he was riding him like a pro. He would have apologized, but…

Stiles moaned loudly: “Oh Derek, yes!” 

Derek did that a few more times to each supple ass cheek causing them to turn a nice shade of pink.

They lasted a few more minutes before Stiles stated, “I-I’m close Derek. Oh yes! Please!” 

He started to reach his hand toward his dick but Derek slapped it away, “You’re gonna cum from just my dick”

 

Stiles whined but Derek held his hips still and fucked up into him- “Fuck yes! Ungh! Right there, ugh!” Stiles just held onto Derek’s shoulders.

He only lasted a minute longer. He came with a shout, “Derek!” 

The smell of his mate’s cum and the feel of Stiles’ tightening around his dick caused Derek to cum a few seconds later, “Oh Stiles!”

 

They lay there to catch their breath for a couple of minutes before Derek pulled himself out of Stiles slowly and laid them down on the couch.

“Wow. Is it always gonna be like this?”

Derek breathlessly chuckled and pushed away some of Stiles’ hair that was sticking to his forehead before kissing him there sweetly. “Pretty much, yeah”

“I can’t wait” Stiles kissed Derek’s sweaty chest and denied Derek’s effort to get them to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 2016 and as always, let me know what you think :D


	11. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know my plans. Super sorry if I disappoint you.

So, it's been well over a month. Believe me I am very aware. I think about this story everyday. So, by no means will I abandon this story. I have a very busy life right now and I don't see it slowing down. Whenever I do have time for this story I either don't have the energy or have writer's block. BUT- I will continue this story. I hope in a couple weeks when I start spring break to have time to write & have the inspiration as well. I think the best plan for this story as of right now is a chapter once a month. I get out of college in the second week of May, so that will be the start of my summer break. This won't be a very long story, so summertime is when I hope to finish this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry if I upset you guys. I hope you can understand my situation. I promise to not abandon this story. It will just be dragged out in terms of time between updates because of college life and regular life. I love all of you who continue to support me and read my stories. You are great :)


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've got my mojo back! Thank you all for being so patient and understanding with me, I love you guys<3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Derek was watching over Stiles as he slept on the plane ride home. It had been an exhausting honeymoon. In the best of ways of course.

Derek surprised Stiles by telling him they had an extra two weeks planned for their honeymoon while they were out sightseeing in Paris. They spent a few days in Paris before moving onto the rest of their honeymoon adventure.

In total they went to 8 countries in 1 month: from France they went to Germany, then Italy, then Greece, Poland, Spain, Ireland, and England.

Talia had called Derek while they had been in England that the house was completely ready for them to move into.

Stiles had been giddy ever since Derek said it was time to go to their home officially. Derek is excited too and it’s not like this past month hadn’t been amazing because it had but going to their new home was the beginning of them officially starting their lives together.

Derek whispered softly with a loving smile and look in his eyes, “I can’t wait” and he sweetly kissed his mate on the top of his head before falling asleep himself.

 

***********

 

They landed at 10:00am in California on a Sunday so they told their family the day before not to worry about welcoming them home. They needed to get settled and get over their jet leg anyway.

 

When they got off the plane Stiles yelled, “home sweet home!” to which Derek laughed and replied with,

“Not yet baby. Wonder if you’ll scream again when we get to the house?” he realized his poor wording choice after that sentence left his mouth. He knew the maturity level of his teenage mate.

Stiles didn’t miss a beat, “I sure hope I do scream there. Or that you’ll make me scream. On every surface of our house; in very position”

Stiles said it low enough but some of the airline crew are wolves, so they chuckled. Derek playfully groaned and shook his head with a smile at his dorky mate.

 

The driver arrived to bring them home just as their bags were brought to them. Derek couldn’t resist getting a whiff of his mate’s neck; Stiles smelled extra good lately, it was his normally enticing scent now mixed with something sweet. Derek didn’t know what the change was but it didn’t matter.

Stiles chuckled as Derek’s beard tickled his neck, he pushed Derek off him playfully as the last of their bags were placed in the trunk so they could get into the car, “what is with you and my neck lately?” he asked curiously while getting into the car.

 

They got settled into the limo before Derek answered while getting them some water and fruit from the compartments. Stiles cuddled up along Derek’s side as he ate an orange.

“I don’t know. Your scent is different, not bad-good actually. My wolf and I can’t seem to get enough” Derek ate his apple, he’s not hungry per say but knowing he and Stiles-they’re going to pounce on each other as soon as they get into the door so he might as well eat something now.

“What does my scent smell like?” He’s always been curious about this.

“Well, normally it smells like warm coffee, old books, and spring time mixed with a slight chemical smell of your Adderall. But these past few weeks, it smells like all of those things but with something sweet” Every person’s scent is unique to them and they can all smell beautiful in their own way, but ever since he first smelt Stiles he has come to believe no one can smell as wonderful and enticing as his mate.

Stiles looked intrigued by his answer, “Hmm. I wonder what changed?” he said rhetorically since he’s sure Derek didn’t know or cared actually. Maybe it was just his scent maturing and adjusting to his new werewolf mate.

 

The drive from the airport to their new home is around 45 minutes with minimal traffic, so they had a little bit of time to relax from being in a plane for so many hours.

Much of the time was spent discussing, or rather Stiles talking and Derek listening intently, about the house. They had been sent pictures of the house when it was all furnished and painted and it had looked perfect in the pictures so they couldn’t wait to see the house in person.

 

Stiles became very jumpy when they pulled onto the road by the woods that would lead to their new house. The car pulled into the long driveway that led to the front door. Once the car was parked, Stiles jumped out of the car. Derek followed his mate who was beaming as he looked at the [house](http://media.gettyimages.com/photos/actors-goldie-hawn-and-kurt-russell-have-bought-a-3million-tudor-picture-id72556096) that screamed “home” for the newlyweds. They had changed the paint color to a cream color and had the trim painted a dark brown instead of black.

 

Derek knew they both couldn’t wait to start building their own memories with this house. He helped the driver take out their suitcases and gathered them at the front porch. Once they had everything, Derek tipped the man and thanked him before the driver left the couple.

 

Once the limo started to pull out Stiles jumped into Derek’s arms, Derek easily held him in his arms and smiled at his happy mate. “Do you want to go inside?” like he even needed to ask Stiles, who replied with, “hell yeah! C’mon”

And with that, Stiles jumped down and dragged Derek inside their new home. They both gasped at how beautiful everything looked. The [living room ](http://hgihomes.net/i/2016/02/cozy-large-living-room-interior-design-interior-design-ideas-for-big.jpg)looked so cozy and welcoming with plenty of seating for the family and it had a huge fireplace with a flat screen mounted on the wall and a perfect place to hang stockings for Christmas.

 

Then they moved into the [kitchen](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-85Iv2YqxkfU/ToK0UrbxBMI/AAAAAAAAC-c/FvOPyA1OAzA/s640/bw.jpg), which looked perfect for cooking and family gatherings. “This is going to be my favorite place in the house” exclaimed Stiles.

From there they moved into the [sitting area ](http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/b771ce6d0d54d2a7_4-7093/eclectic-living-room.jpg)next to the kitchen with beautiful French doors. For right now it will be a place to read and relax for the couple, but once they start having kids they’ll turn it into a play room.

They checked out the [guest bedroom ](http://www.uprexs.xyz/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/guest-bedroom-ideas-bathroom-decorating-ideas-with-classic-bedroom-design.jpg)on the first floor that was down the hall of the first floor next to the sitting room, which used to be a guest bedroom.

As they walked back into the living room, Stiles let out a delighted sigh and said “I can’t believe this is our home. And we’ve only looked at the first floor”

Derek turned around and pulled Stiles close with his hands around his waist. “The perfect home, for the perfect life with the perfect mate” Stiles blushed and they sweetly kissed in the living room for a few minutes, not heated or anything, just because.

They pulled away from each other and Derek stated, “I’ll go get the bags and bring them in the house before we head downstairs okay?” Stiles kissed him again, “okay”

Derek walked outside and picked up the bags and set them down at the front door, they’ll put them away later.

 

He held out his hand for Stiles and they headed downstairs. There was a [“living room”](https://thesteenstyle.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/dream-media-room.jpg?w=500) in the basement right when you walk down with a big sectional facing a big screen TV and a bar area in the back. There is also a game room with a pool table, ping pong, foosball, a Wii PlayStation and a place for video games.

Down the hall there are 3 guest bedrooms and one room for new wolves needing to ride out the full moon. Bedrooms [one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/90/9b/a9/909ba90ae75490d1124fa2e05f3a25c6.jpg) and [two](http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/32c17dc80d12a3a5_4-7833/contemporary-kids.jpg) will be able to sleep multiple people and the [third](http://royaltyhostel.co/guest-bedroom-ideas/guest-bedroom-ideas-best-recent-photo-of-king-size-bed-extra-long-twin-bed-frame) guest room will be for couples or just one person staying over. The whole idea of the house is to be welcoming to their entire family and big bunch of future children.

 

As they made their way back upstairs, Derek noticed Stiles getting a little teary eyed. He faced Stiles, “Everything okay baby?” Derek could sense that Stiles wasn’t sad, but he was curious about his emotional mate.

“Yeah; these are happy tears. I can just picture all of family and friends gathered here and us being just one big happy family” They hugged for a bit at the top of the stairs; both so happy at how everything in their lives is falling into place.

 

Derek once again held out his hand for Stiles and led them upstairs to the last part of the house. The upstairs had a total of 9 bedrooms: naturally the first 8 bedrooms are for their kids, which will be furnished once they start having kids and the last bedroom is the [master](http://photos2.zillowstatic.com/i_f/ISlmnzzyptij5z0000000000.jpg).

It has its own fireplace, a balcony, and a beautiful bay window. It feels cozy, warm, and relaxing.

Stiles jumped on the bed and laid out like a star fish. “Come join me der-bear” he said with grabby hands directed toward Derek.

 

He obeyed and got on top of Stiles, “don’t call me der-bear” before Stiles could say anything else Derek smashed his lips against Stiles’ and drove his tongue into Stiles moaning mouth.

Derek pulled away from a reluctant Stiles, “Let’s christen the bed” he said with a mischievous smile and Stiles smiled wide as well.

They quickly began undressing each other while devouring each other, Derek marking Stiles, carefully because they do have to visit family later, and Stiles doing his best as always despite Derek’s healing.

They didn’t get a chance to have sex the day before so they both know it’ll be a quick round.

 

Derek got his pants and underwear off first and then pulled off Stiles’ and found his mate wearing a blue jockstrap. Momentarily distracted by his sexy mate, Stiles pushed Derek onto his back and turned around, straddling Derek’s chest.

It was then that Derek saw the plug had inside him. He moaned loudly at the sight of Stiles’ stretched out hole.

He stroked his finger around Stiles’ hole. “Ahh Derek, I didn’t want to w-wait! Oh yes!” Derek interrupted Stiles by pushing the plug further into him and twisting.

 

While Derek kept on playing with Stiles’ hole, Stiles wrapped his mouth around Derek’s thick cock.

“Oh, yes baby! Mmm” They have both enjoyed Stiles practicing his blow job skills the past couple of months. He hasn’t yet deep throated Derek, but that day will come.

Stiles lapped at Derek’s cock before putting his mouth on him. He loved paying special attention to the head and so did Derek, “just like that baby, so good” Stiles wished he could see Derek’s blissed out face, but this was fun too.

Stiles had gotten pretty far down Derek’s cock when Derek pulled out the plug began rimming Stiles.

 

Stiles had to let go of Derek’s cock, “oh yes Derek! Please!” he had no idea what he was pleading for, but he just needed Derek’s tongue.

They sloppily got each other wet and ready. Once Stiles couldn’t take it any longer without Derek’s cock in his hole, he pulled off. “I need your cock in me Derek”

 

His mate chuckled and slapped Stiles’ ass, earning him a moan from Stiles, and said, “Go on baby. Ride my cock” he gave Stiles a couple more encouraging slaps before Stiles moved his body over Derek’s cock.

He slowly slid down onto Derek, “Fuck yes baby” exclaimed Derek as he clenched his hands on Stiles’ hips to help him sink down. Stiles felt perfectly tight and hot.

Once Stiles had taken Derek balls deep, he let out a contented moan. Feeling right at place with Derek inside him, filling him in ways no toy ever could and throbbing inside Stiles’ heated walls.

Stiles needed Derek’s cock spilling inside him, so he rode Derek fast and hard.

 

“That’s it baby. Fuck, so good! Oh yes, ride me like you mean it” Derek let Stiles take what he wanted from him.

“Oh Derek. You’re stretching me out so much! Fuck! Right there, please!” Derek started matching Stiles’ grinding hips with rough thrusts upward.

They didn’t last long like this, both needing a release and soon. They lasted another 5 minutes before Stiles’ started clenching down on Derek’s cock.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum Derek! I need you filling me up, oh please Derek!” He started riding rougher and Derek thrusted up harder into Stiles. He wasn’t going to last long with the grip Stiles had on him.

“Oh I’ll fill you up nice and good. Gonna be swimming in my cum. Gonna breed you with a cub” Stiles came the next second. Derek kept fucking Stiles through his orgasm before cumming himself, filling Stiles’ hole with his hot cum.

 

Stiles slumped back onto Derek as he held onto Stiles through his orgasm. They both lay there panting afterward. Both thoroughly fucked.

Derek kissed him on the cheek once he caught his breath and slipped out of Stiles. They felt the cum drip out of Stiles’ used hole. Stiles asked Derek to plug him back up, so he laid down next to Derek on his stomach while Derek reached over to the night stand where he threw the plug.

 

And just as he was about to fill Stiles up again, Stiles covered his mouth and rushed over to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to spill his guts out.

Derek was on him in a second, shushing him and rubbing his back comfortingly. Once he finished throwing up he slumped back against Derek feeling completely drained of energy.

His mate flushed the toilet and leaned Stiles up against the bathtub while he wet a washcloth.

He cleaned up Stiles’ sweat covered face and neck and the corners of his mouth. He ran the tub and once that was filled enough with hot water he picked Stiles up and placed him in there, putting a towel at the end of the tub so he can rest his head. He kissed Stiles’ temple and petted his head before he left to get Stiles a cup of water to wash his mouth out.

 

It all clicked as he was getting Stiles water. The sweet smell of his scent and the throwing up. His mate was pregnant. He choked up a bit before getting the water for Stiles and returned to the bathroom with a smile so wide and giddy.

He found he wasn’t the only one who figured it out. Because he found Stiles with the same expressing and tears in his eyes.

Stiles choked up at the words, “I’m pregnant” and his voice sounded rough from the morning sickness. The couple couldn’t look happier if they tried. Derek set down the cup and joined Stiles in the tub; enveloping his pregnant mate in a big bear hug. They couldn’t stop giggling and smiling.

 

They pulled away a few minutes later so Stiles he could wash his mouth out. “I guess we don’t need to plug you back up” they both laughed and Stiles playfully slapped his forearm.

They moved around in the tub so Derek was lying against the towel and Stiles was on top of him snuggled into his chest.

 

“I love you so much and thank you for giving me the life I’ve always dreamed of, my angel” Derek then kissed Stiles on the top of his head.

Stiles kissed Derek’s peck and replied with, “Ditto, my love”

 

Life couldn’t seem to be more perfect: mated, with child on the way, with the most beautiful man inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, I really enjoy getting feedback. Like I stated before in my author's note, I think one chapter a month is a reasonable goal for me right now at this point in my life, so I think that's how updates will go for right now. And also, sending out love and positive vibes to the lovely cinnamon role Dylan O'Brien, hoping he gets well soon and just happy he's going to be okay.


	13. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know you guys will understand that life just gets in the way of writing at times. I wanted to rest when I got home and I also had to apply for a couple of summer school courses that I'm taking now and just general writer's block got in the way. The title is pretty self explanatory, enjoy! I love you guys :D

After their bath, Derek and Stiles decided that they would visit Deaton to confirm the pregnancy. And to find a way to hide the sweetened smell to keep it a secret from their families just to wait for the pregnancy to be a sure thing. 

Because, while they’re scared to admit it, Stiles’ ability to be pregnant is basically unheard of and so no one knows how the pregnancy will be for Stiles and the baby. 

 

They started getting dressed and Stiles found himself looking at his stomach in the mirror. Derek came up behind him in the mirror and placed one of his hands on Stiles’ stomach. “I can’t believe that in less than a year we’re going to be parents to a beautiful baby”

Stiles smiled longingly at Derek through the mirror. “I know. In a few months our baby will be kicking and moving around and making me fat” Stiles joked.

Derek kissed him on the cheek and said “you won’t be fat. You’ll be pregnant and making a perfect home for our cub. Keeping them safe and warm” he moved to hand Stiles his shirt. They wanted to get to the clinic quickly and without anyone from their family seeing them and start asking questions. 

As they drove Stiles realized this was just their beginning of having their dream family. Depending on how this pregnancy goes Stiles will see if that will be an easy or hard road for his body. He also wonders how many humans and werewolves will join their family. No matter how things go he’s excited to enter this journey. 

 

“So, when do you want to tell them?” asked Stiles.

“I think we should wait until dinner tonight to make the announcement. I know we’ll be seeing a few of them before the dinner, that is why we’re gonna ask about hiding your smell for the rest of the day. Everyone will be there, including your dad, so this way we don’t have to call them separately and get it done in one go” They pulled up into the parking lot outside the vet.

Stiles smiled and nodded. Too excited to hear what Deaton has to say. 

The vet came to greet them when they walked through the doors. “Derek. Stiles. Good to see you both. How was the honeymoon?” 

Stiles smirked “It was entertaining” Derek rolled his eyes.

Deaton smirked back, “nice to hear Stiles’ witty innuendos again. So, what brings you guys here?” 

Derek spoke up, “can we talk about it somewhere more private?” he asked while looking out the door. People could walk up at any time and they don’t want their surprise to be spoiled.

Deaton nodded with concern in his eyes. They went into Deaton’s office. 

He closed the door to his office and faced the newlyweds “what is the problem?”

 

Stiles shook his, “No problem doc. We just don’t want the news to be spoiled and we know you can keep the secret for the day. We came here to confirm my pregnancy” he said with a big smile. He loved saying that he was pregnant.

Deaton smiled, “congratulations you two. You do work fast. Come on I’ll take you to an exam room” they walked to a room a few doors down from the office.

Stiles hopped up onto the table while Derek pulled up a chair next to him. 

Deaton began pulling out various bottles and powders. “I can’t do an ultrasound this early and I can’t do a sonogram until your opening is created Stiles. Plus bloodwork may take a little while. So, there is a proven test that can be done on ‘magical’ pregnant people to quickly confirm a pregnancy; among other things. Even more accurate than a pregnancy test.”

He had the couple intrigued as he made up the mixture that ended up looking a bright yellow with the consistency and texture of cookie dough.

“Lift up your shirt please Stiles” the teenager did as he was asked. And then Deaton spread the mixture onto his stomach.

 

Stiles’ stomach started to tingle and then the mixture turned purple. “what does that mean? Am I really pregnant?” 

“Yes. And the baby is going to a werewolf as well. Werewolves turn the mixture purple. Human babies turn it orange and sparks turn it pink” 

Deaton wiped off Stiles’ stomach; congratulating the couple again before leaving them alone. He also gave Stiles instructions on a spell to hide the pregnancy before he left and said to come in tomorrow morning so they can go over what to do with the pregnancy moving forward. 

Stiles and Derek hugged for a couple minutes before deciding to leave. They’re going to visit the sheriff at his house.

“So, since we’re going to be seeing your dad. Do you want to tell him early or wait for the party?” Derek asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Stiles’ old home.

“I know before we left we said we would wait until the party to tell everyone. But I’m really excited and I have to tell someone and it’s my dad” Stiles’ excitement was visible seeing as he was fidgeting in his seat with a big smile on his face.

Derek nodded understanding his mate’s need to tell the wonderful news to his only parent. It didn’t take long to get to Stiles’ old home. The sheriff’s car was parked in the driveway seeing as it was his day off.

 

John must have heard the Camaro pull into the driveway because he came out of the house when they parked. 

Stiles excitedly got out of the car and ran up to his dad and they gave each other a big bear hug.

Derek walked up to them slowly giving them a moment. “So good to see you back kiddo. Missed you”

“Missed you too dad” They pulled apart by the time Derek walked up to them; who was then given a bear hug as well from his new father-in-law. 

“Good to see you too son” Derek’s heart warmed at being so welcomed by Stiles’ dad.

“You too sheriff” he said with a smile as they pulled apart

“Call me John, Derek. You’re family” 

John brought them inside. “You guys want anything to drink or eat?” 

They shook their heads. Stiles was barely holding himself together and John knew something was up.

The sheriff asked warily “what is it Stiles?” 

Derek gestured for him to sit down. “Don’t worry it’s good”

 

He still kept his concerned looking face so Stiles just blurted out: “I’m pregnant!” 

His face then turned to shock, confusion and then finally a big smile and another round of hugs (and maybe a few tears).

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandpa! When did you guys find out?”

They answered at the same time, “just today. I got morning sickness and I kind of just knew after that. Then we went to Deaton’s to confirm it. I’m gonna visit him tomorrow to go over some things because this isn’t a normal pregnancy”

John gave a look that said “understatement” and they went into the kitchen where John fixed up Stiles some tea that his mom took when she was pregnant with him to calm her morning sickness. 

 

As they sat discussing the trip and Stiles drinking his tea Derek heard a car pull up. It was Peter.

John said as he was walking to the door, “Oh yeah, I forgot. He’s dropping off some things Chris wanted to give me but he’s away on business” 

He opened the door for Peter who greeted him and handed over a couple of manila envelopes before he walked over to the couple. 

“Hey. I heard you two got back. How was the honeymoon?” he said with a smirk and a wink.

They both rolled their eyes. Just saying it was good. Then the sheriff came into the room, “hey I just got a call from the station they need me to come in for about an hour. Peter you can get the couple of things I have labeled for Chris. I’ll be back” with that he left. 

Derek didn’t want to give anything away so he just said, “I’ll go get some of that tea you like from the store. We can just hang out here for your dad” Stiles thanked Derek and nodded in agreement. They kissed (not too much with Peter still in the room) goodbye.

“Such a spoiler Derek” he said teasingly; though everyone knows that he does the same for Chris. 

Peter went upstairs to the third bedroom-John’s office to get the things for Chris once Derek left. 

 

Stiles sat back down on the couch and turned on the Met’s game. It was only a couple of seconds later that he felt this unbearable pain that hurt so much he screamed out and fell to the floor in a fetal position.  
Peter practically flew down the stairs to Stiles’ side. Panic written all over his face for his nephew’s young mate.

He grabbed Stiles’ hand who squeezed hard so Peter began sucking away the pain. “What’s wrong Stiles? What happened?”

“I don’t know ah! I was just sitting on the couch and it started to hurt fuckity ow!” 

“Do you want me to call an ambulance or drive you to the hospital?” He was genuinely worried for the boy.

“Derek will be back any minute. Son of a bitch!”

“Ok. Tell me where it hurts” 

 

Stiles hesitated for a second. “Between my legs” he was so scared. What if he was having a miscarriage?

Peter looked to be thinking for a second. “Stiles, is it possible you’re pregnant?”

Stiles had tears in his eyes at this point from the pain and from the fear for his baby. “We wanted it to be a surprise but yeah. Shit! Peter am I gonna lose the baby? I can’t lose my baby we just found out today” 

Peter shook his head. “No. I know what’s happening. Stiles I need you to take off your pants and underwear ok? Can you trust me for a second?” Stiles nodded. He was just happy that the baby was ok. 

He took them off with Peter’s help. And Peter left him for a second to grab a couple of towels. He placed one under Stiles’ butt and the other off to the side. 

 

“So. Since you’re a man your body is creating an opening for the baby. I’m gonna speed the process along and, trust me, it will be a lot less painful this way. I brought a knife from the kitchen and I’ll continue to take away the pain but I’m going to cut where the opening is going to be. Okay?”

Stiles nodded. He could do this. He just wished his mate was here. Peter quickly cut between Stiles’ testicles to his asshole. And, while he was in pain when Peter cut into him, after he didn’t feel anything besides a weird tingling sensation where the opening was.

Peter cleaned up the blood while the opening was created. Just then Derek burst through the door, smelling blood, and rushed to Stiles’ side. 

“I’m okay. My body needed to make an opening for the baby to come out. And Peter helped” Derek nodded, relief rushing through him. He gave his mate a bunch of kisses all over his face. Then he thanked his uncle.

Peter was wiping the blood off of his hands, “It’s no problem. I take it you guys want to wait until the dinner tonight to tell everyone else?” They nodded and Peter agreed to keep the secret. He left the couple alone and took Chris’ items and left. 

 

Derek helped Stiles get dressed again and brought his mate over to the couch; Feeling bad for not being there for this event. 

“You couldn’t have known when it was gonna happen. I’m fine, the baby’s fine; we’re all good. Let’s just rest and when my dad gets back we can hang out for a bit more and then relax at home before the dinner. Okay?” 

He kissed Stiles’ temple “Okay” and they watched the game until Stiles’ dad got back. 

They did just that and told John the whole story. He chuckled when Stiles said he was glad Peter was there. Probably the only time he’ll ever say that. 

The couple left at around 4:30. They were going to the Hale mansion for dinner at 6pm.

 

Stiles drank some more of the tea when they got home and then took a nap while Derek unpacked. It had been an eventful day for Stiles to say the least. 

Stiles woke up at 5:30 and got dressed for the party. They left at a quarter till. Arriving at the Hale house 5 minutes later. 

They were greeted by all of their friends and family. It was such a loving atmosphere. Stiles reveled in the fact that their children were going to be brought into such a loving family.

Everyone mixed and mingled for about a half hour before Derek caught up with Stiles again and they agreed that now would be a good time to announce their news.

 

They gathered everyone in the backyard on the pretense of a toast, which isn’t technically a lie, so no one knew the wiser except John and Peter who exchanged secret looks while everyone gathered around.

Stiles started off the toast, “We want to thank you all for coming. We’re so happy to be a part of this wonderful and loving group of people. And we just wanted to say that: I’m pregnant!” 

The cheers could have been heard for miles around. This was the best year of Stiles’ life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking by this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it, I love your feedback :D


	14. The First Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Stiles' pregnancy for months 1 and 2. Enjoy!!

Month 1:

 

Stiles was on his way to his first doctor’s appointment with Deaton. Derek had planned on going with him, but a work emergency came up so if Derek has the chance he’ll meet Stiles at Deaton’s.  
He got to Deaton’s a few minutes later. He parked the car and as he got out he received a text from his husband saying that he’ll be there in 15 minutes, so he asked Stiles to wait to do the sonogram until he got there.

Stiles agreed that he wanted to be able to share that moment with Derek. So, he entered the building through the back because that was faster to Deaton’s office.

He saw Deaton as he made his way through the kennel section of the vet hospital.

 

“Hey, Stiles. Let me finish writing up this report and then we can go to my office to talk about a few things before we do the sonogram. Will Derek be joining us?”

Stiles took a seat in one of the chairs to wait for Deaton, “yeah, he said he’ll be here in 15 minutes” Deaton nodded as he continued writing.

Stiles played candy crush until Deaton was ready, which was only 5 minutes later. “Ok, let’s go into my office. We’ll talk for a bit until Derek arrives because I’m going to assume he wants to be there when we do the sonogram, right?”

Stiles nodded as they made their way into the vet’s office. “Quick question: do you think I should stop taking my Adderall? Cause I’m worried that the drug could harm the baby. I mean I know they’re a wolf, but still”

Deaton took his seat behind the desk. “I don’t believe there could be any harm done to your child from taking your medication. But, it is your choice if you just want to be extra precautious”

Stiles thought about it for a second because this is something he’s been thinking about for the couple of days that he’s discovered he was pregnant. “I think I’ll stop taking them after today. Since I just finished this dosage. I mean other people with ADHD stop taking it when they’re pregnant with humans too so it’ll probably be good for me to get used to it if I have a human later on”

 

Deaton nodded in understanding. “Ok. Are there any other questions you want to ask before we go over what to expect?”

Stiles shook his head. “Ok then. So, from what I was able to find on the little bit of information regarding the only other male spark that was pregnant all of those centuries ago. His pregnancy seemed to go the same way a normal pregnancy goes”

“Bummer. I was kind of hoping for a little bit more exciting” Stiles joked.

“I’m sure you were. But the good news about that is that you’ll be able to buy pregnancy books and look up other information regarding the birthing process as well to help you be more prepared going forward. I suggest the “What to Expect When You’re Expecting: Male Edition” as one book you can get. There are a few others you might like when you find that book as well. You can go to the local library to find the book under “Male Pregnancy” and there can be other’s there as well. And marrying into a family as large as the Hale’s can be of use as well.”

 

Before Stiles could respond, Derek knocked on the door. Stiles got up to give him a kiss hello. Derek kissed back and then pulled away to say hi to Deaton. They sat back down in front of Deaton.

“What did I miss?” Derek asked looking both at Stiles and Deaton.

Stiles answered, “Deaton was just telling me how despite the fact that I won’t have a more exciting pregnancy that I was hoping for with being a spark…” Derek snorted at that and smiled at his silly husband.

Stiles flicked Derek on the shoulder. “Anyway. That means we can find books like what to expect the male version that will be able to give us good info to be prepared” Stiles knew that Derek was going to buy books right away. Like a boy scout Derek likes to be prepared for anything.

Derek also added in, “and you can ask Peter and a few of my other male cousins on how their pregnancies went as well”

Stiles snorted at that jokingly, “I’m sure I’ll more likely get pregnancy sex tips from Peter than anything else” Derek chuckled at that but he knew Peter, so he knew that was most likely what will happen.

 

****

 

A couple of years after Chris and Peter got married, when Allison was 11, they got pregnant. They we’re both 35 at the time and while Peter was excited to have his baby and he adored Allison, he and Chris agreed that this would be their only baby they would have together.

9 months later Peter gave birth to a beautiful girl named Malia.

 

****

 

Deaton also talked about Stiles needing to try and eat as healthy as he can. Yes, he can still eat for his cravings, but he needed to make sure to have healthy meals along with whatever he wanted to eat that might not be the healthiest. And Stiles could try exercising as well. Nothing big, but walking and other light workouts will be good.

They discussed of other things that Derek and Stiles had questions on as well. Deaton gave them information to an ob-gyn that is a friend of his. They specialize in male pregnancy for supernatural creatures. Derek said he’ll take care of making an appointment later tonight.

They made their way into an exam room for the sonogram. This is where Stiles started to get all jittery and excited. They were going to see their baby for the first time!

Deaton had Stiles take off his pants and underwear and then lie down on the table while he got the equipment set up.

 

Once everything was all set Deaton inserted the wand into Stiles’ opening. He grimaced for just a second before getting used to the object. Deaton then pressed a few buttons on the monitor and the first image of their baby came up on the screen.

Derek and Stiles both teared up. “Look at them. They’re so tiny” said Stiles with as big of a grin on his face as Derek. They both loved their little peapod so much already.

 

Month 2:

 

Derek had the appointment with the ob-gyn set up for Stiles a month after their appointment. He knew who the doctor was because a couple of his cousins used him as their ob-gyn.

The doctor’s name was Dr. Micah King. He lives in Beacon Hills as well, so Stiles doesn’t have to go out of his way for his doctor’s appointments. He is a shapeshifter who has been pregnant with four children.

Derek won’t be able to make it to this doctor’s appointment because he is going out of town tomorrow; the appointment is the next day on Wednesday, and Derek wouldn't be back until Friday.

It was 6:00pm and Derek was on his way home after a long day at work. He can’t wait to cuddle and have dinner with his pregnant mate.

Derek just entered the driveway and walked up to their home. He could smell a delicious dinner being made by his Stiles.

 

“Honey I’m home” Stiles always chuckled when he did that. Stiles was in the kitchen taking out a meatloaf from the oven.

His husband turned around once he put their dinner on the stove to cool. He walked over to Derek to give a kiss hello. When they pulled away Derek rubbed Stiles’ stomach. “How was today?” referring to his morning sickness.

Stiles put his hand on top of Derek’s and replied, “Good. Only threw up once today actually. That was when Laura came over after you left and she had her breakfast in a to-go bag with her and it was an omelet. The smell of eggs is not good” Stiles said as he walked over to the stove to check on the corn in the pot on the stove.

Derek nodded, “Ok. I don’t even really like omelets or scrambled eggs, so no big loss there. Speaking of which how are you doing with the no coffee and no Adderall?”

He knew how much Stiles loved his coffee and the adjustments Stiles has made to not taking his medication.

Stiles replied as he set the corn onto a plate, “pretty good. It’s been a month since I stopped taking the meds. And tea is actually my new favorite thing, especially since it helps our peanut calm down” he said as he poked his stomach.

 

Derek smiled, happy that his mate wasn’t having such a difficult time with the new adjustments so far.

Derek set the table as the food cooled then Stiles brought out their plates. They were having meatloaf with corn on the cob and green beans on the side.

“So, what time is your plane tomorrow?” Stiles asked. Derek was going to Boston for work.

“The plane leaves at 8:00am so I should probably be at the airport by 6:30am or 7:00am at the latest. Do you want to come with me to the airport? Or do you want to sleep in?”

“No. I want to go with you. Can I drive the Camaro?” He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Derek just gave him a look. “Going home yes. Because I highly doubt you’ll be very functioning when we first get up in the morning and I don’t want us getting into a car accident”

Stiles just stuck his tongue out at his husband, but didn’t deny the statement.

 

After dinner they watched the Shawshank Redemption. One of Derek and Stiles’ favorite movies. They didn’t stay up to late and ended up going to bed at around 9:00pm because Derek was going to get up at 4:30am.

 

The next morning Derek woke up to his alarm. Stiles was still asleep. So he quietly got out of their bed and made himself a bowl of oatmeal to have before doing a bit of exercise in their home gym in the basement.

Once he was done with his workout he made his way back upstairs to take a quick shower. And once he was dressed in his suit for work it was 5:45am and Stiles was still sleeping; his alarm was set to wake him up at 6:00am.

So, Derek took down his suitcase to the car and then made Stiles some cinnamon toast and oatmeal along with some tea of course.

Once the table was set, Derek heard the alarm go off in their bedroom followed by the predictable groan from his mate.

 

A few minutes later though, Stiles made his way downstairs and smiled at his breakfast, then gave Derek a kiss on the cheek as a thank you; he wasn’t a morning person, so they didn’t talk a lot when they first get up in the morning.

Derek just read the paper while Stiles ate. Then 20 minutes later they were out the door.

After he was dropped off at the entrance and Stiles gave him a mini make out session as a goodbye kiss. Stiles drove off to go home and rest until his 9:00am appointment with Dr. King.

 

He decided he was going to go to the bookstore to buy a pregnancy planner he remembers seeing through the window at the bookstore the other day. It has all cute places to fill out that describes information about the pregnancy per trimester and it allows for a journal keepsake to express how one is feeling. He just found it too cute to not buy.

After doing that he remembered that he had to go to the grocery store to fill up on some fruits and vegetables for the house and he offered to pick up his dad’s prescriptions.

He then left to go to the station to give his dad his prescriptions. He said hi to Kelly at the front desk who gave him a couple of books for their peanut. And said hi to the deputies as he made his way to his dad’s office, where he didn’t bother to knock because he could see through the blinds in his dad’s office that it was only the sheriff there.

 

“Hey dad. Here’s your meds” Stiles said as he dropped them off on the desk in front of his dad who was writing some things down about a case on the whiteboard in the room.

His dad turned around and smiled, “hey kiddo. Thanks for doing that. Did you guys make it to the airport ok?”

Stiles sat down in front of the desk, “No problem. We had no troubles, got there at 6:45am” it was now an hour later.

They ended up talking more about just day to day things. The sheriff did make him promise to keep him up to date on all baby related things. He was very excited about his first grandchild to say the least.

 

Stiles stayed for about 20 minutes before heading home. He still had plenty of time to put all of the groceries away and even fill out a little of his pregnancy planner. Derek and he loved the idea of them giving it to their child when they turn 18; they also plan on doing this for all of the pregnancies.

When it came to around 8:45am Stiles left the house in his jeep and got to the clinic 10 minutes later. He was very excited about this appointment because he’ll be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat this time around.

He was jealous a couple of weeks ago when Derek got to hear the heartbeat with his “stupid super hearing”

 

Stiles was called into the exam room a few minutes later and the nurse took his blood pressure and temperature and asked their usual questions. He did start to get jittery by the time Dr. King came into the room.

He had a kind smile on his face as he shook Stiles’ hand. “Hello Stiles. I’m [Dr. King](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e8/b5/36/e8b536608d4068c733df6eaf129a7b5d.jpg); I’ll be here with you throughout the entire experience, so you’re in good hands” Stiles had a good feeling about this doctor just going off his gut instinct.

“Nice to meet you. Thank you” Stiles started drumming his hands on his thigh. ADHD is kicking in.

The doctor seemed to notice this and asked in a calming voice, “Are you nervous?”

Stiles took hold of his hand to try and get control of himself again. “More excited actually. But I’ve been off my Adderall for about a month”

The doctor nodded in understanding. “Ok, good to know. You want to get started and then after words we can talk about your birth plan. Okay?”

“Sounds good”

The doctor swiveled over to the counter and put on his gloves, “Ok. I’ll just need you to take off your pants since at this stage you’ll still need a sonogram”

 

Stiles complied with the request and then laid down on the table with his feet planted on the table and open for the exam.

Dr. King brought over the monitor and the “wand” and after starting up the machine he inserted the device into Stiles’ opening.

And a few seconds later Stiles saw his and Derek’s baby once again. Derek was right: the heartbeat sounded perfect. Strong.

“Very good. Perfect size and great heartbeat” the doctor said smiling up at Stiles. He took down some notes and then printed off some copies for Stiles and Derek.

Once Stiles was dressed again they decided to discuss the birth plan. Dr. King started off by saying, “Ok, so I have it down hear that you’ll be due on April 28th give or take a few days. That sound right?” Stiles nodded.

The doctor nodded as well. “Good. Alright so, have you and your husband discussed what you want to do regarding the birth itself?”

 

“Yeah. Derek basically said whatever I wanted he would be cool with it since it will be me pushing this one out. So, I would kind of prefer to have the birth done at the local hospital and I don’t think I want to go about a natural birth” Dr. King wrote that down.

“Alright. That sounds perfectly fine. Is there anything else you want to have? Like any special requests for the room itself or who you want allowed into the room?”

Stiles thought if there was anything he thinks he would need that would be special, “I can’t think of anything else. I just want Derek and my dad to be in the room when I’m giving birth” him and Scott discussed this and agreed that while Scott is his brother they both feel it would be a bit too much for Scott to see all that will be happening to Stiles.

King wrote those comments as well. “Great. I just want to tell you that as long as you keep to eating healthy along with any other cravings and small exercises, you should be fine. You’re young and healthy and your spark will be protecting your baby along with the bonus that they’re a werewolf”

“You’ll continue to come in for monthly check ups up until the 28th week of your pregnancy from there it will be bumped up to every 2 weeks until the 36th week where you’ll be coming in every week up until your birth” Stiles nodded in understanding.

They talked for a bit more on what to expect for the rest of the trimester and Stiles asked Dr. King how his pregnancies have gone. He gave Stiles the advice that every pregnancy is different so he could only really help Stiles in the general aspects of pregnancy.

He was a bit shocked at how many children Stiles wanted to have but just said “to each his own”

 

Stiles left the doctor’s office to head back home and read more on the pregnancy books that Derek bought for him after the visit with Deaton. He’ll read up on more detail about the birth after he’s read about the pregnancy.

Derek promised to text Stiles once he’s landed safely.

He couldn’t wait to tell Derek about the visit today. He knew his mate was going to be the best dad to all of their future children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought; you know how much I love your feedback. :D


	15. Second Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like it says on the tin. Enjoy!

Month 4:

 

Stiles woke up before Derek on this rare occasion morning. He zombie-ly went to the bathroom. And as he was about to leave he felt the baby kick!

It was a strange yet exciting feeling, he ran back over to Derek and shook his shoulder to wake him up, Derek groggily answered “what is it baby?” while keeping his eyes closed.

“Our pup is kicking” Derek’s sat up in bed immediately and placed his hand on Stiles’ rounded stomach. Their baby must have sensed that Derek was saying “hi” because he started to happily kick hello to his dad.

Stiles and Derek both said “wow” at the same time. Their baby stopped kicking for now and Derek smiled up at Stiles, who said “good morning” they both chuckled at that-it sure was.

After Stiles went to bathroom he came back to bed and spooned with his mate. Even though it was Friday, Derek took the day off today so they we’re both happy to sleep in and just spend the day together.

 

Today was also a special day because they were going to find out the sex of their little pup.

They knew it didn’t matter what sex their baby was, it was just a fun thing to find out about their baby. Derek told Stiles that he would put together the nursery next month and Stiles wanted to have a name picked out by then so he can have the name displayed above the crib.

Stiles is also excited to tell their friends and family about the gender at his baby shower on Sunday. The family is already placing bets on if their baby is a boy or girl. His dad thinks he’s having a boy, Derek’s parents think he’s having a girl, and Scott thinks he’s having a boy too.

Since it was going to be a nice relaxing day for the couple, after they woke up again a couple hours later Derek made Stiles stay in bed while he made breakfast and brought it in on trays for breakfast in bed.

Stiles was happy to enjoy his breakfast. He had just recently gotten over his morning sickness so he was very happy to not have to worry about puking out what he just ate.

Derek put on the morning news before asking “So, do you have a feeling about what our pup is?”

Stiles finished chewing his bite of pancakes before answering “I’m 99.9% sure our little pup is a boy. Do you think so?”

Derek just nodded. They had another 2 hours before their doctor appointment so they just hang out together talking about their past week and playing a “what if” game about their pup.

 

A couple of hours later they were driving to Dr. King’s office. While this would technically be the first time Dr. King and Derek meet as Stiles’ mate and father to their child, they had met before on the occasions Derek was tasked with driving his aunts or uncles to Dr. King for their babies.

While they waited in the waiting room, Derek and Stiles read up on some baby books. They had both finished up on the books regarding pregnancy and now have started reading up on what to generally expect while in labor. Derek wants to know as much as he can about what his mate will be going through.

A nurse came out of the door: “Stiles Hale?” they both stood up and walked with her to an exam room. Stiles sat on the table while Derek pulled up a chair next to him. The nurse took Stiles’ temperature, blood pressure, and pulse and other general questions regarding how the pregnancy is going so far. After she took down the notes she left the room while they waited for Dr. King.

They didn’t have to wait very long. There was a quick knock at the door a few minutes later and then Dr. King walked in the room. He shook Stiles’ hand and said “hello Stiles” and he did the same for Derek. “Nice to see you here as the father now Derek” the doctor noted and Derek smiled at that. He was so excited to become a dad.

Dr. King pulled up a stool in front of the couple. “Nice to see you both again. How have you been feeling Stiles? Do you still have your morning sickness?”

He shook his head, “No. Glad that’s gone” he said with a snort.

The doctor wrote that down, “That’s good. It wouldn’t be weird if you did continue to have morning sickness, but usually it’s just in the first trimester”

“The nurse said that you are continuing to take your daily pre-natal vitamins, which is good. How is being off your Adderall for this long?”

Stiles just shrugged, “It’s hard at times, but I think I’m starting to get used to it now”

King smiled and nodded; writing down that in his notes as well. “Just a couple more questions and then we can take a look at your baby, okay?”

The couple nodded in understanding even though they were anxious to get a new glimpse of how their pup has grown this last month even though it shows on Stiles more rounded stomach.

“Just want to make sure that you’re continuing to eat healthy and exercising a little”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I make sure to eat plenty of fruits and vegetables and protein and I go on walks everyday”

He didn’t have any weird food cravings in his first trimester, but Dr. King says that he’ll most likely get them with this second trimester. Derek groaned at that when Stiles said that means getting him things from the store at 2:00am.

 

“Ok. Now, let’s see how this pup is doing” Stiles laid down flat on the exam table and pulled up his shirt, and squeezed Derek’s hand excitedly.

Dr. King squeezed a dollop of the gel onto Stiles’ bump and a few seconds later their baby was on the ultrasound screen. Stiles teared up as he always does when seeing pictures of their pup.

King took note of their baby’s size and then asked, “Do you guys want to know the sex?”

Stiles and Derek answered at the same time, “Yes”

 

“Okay. You’re having a boy”

Stiles high fived Derek “Knew it!” Derek and Dr. King just chuckled at the teenager.

 

Once they were given copies of the ultrasound. They went out to their favorite diner for lunch. Stiles ordered a chocolate cake with onions on the side and ate those together.

Derek just grimaced, “well. I guess the cravings are starting”

Stiles just shrugged and smiled. It was sooo good!

 

Month 5:

 

By this month there was no mistaking that he was pregnant. And he loved how he looked: with the big round stomach full of love.

Derek was working on the nursery next door to their room while Stiles was in bed because his feet were killing him. But, at least he got his chocolate ice cream and pickles.

Derek has been working on the nursery for a couple of weeks. He’ll work on it when he’s away from work and sometimes he’ll have help from other members of the pack, but he really wanted to be the main one who put together the nursery. He says today is the last day and then it’s all done. Stiles can’t wait to see what his mate put together.

Once he finished his meal, Stiles decided to put his surprise together for his mate. He got the outfit a few days ago while Derek was at work.

 

He went into their bathroom, put it on, and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt so sexy in [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/df/67/0d/df670dc87500042fcbdfe0e643473642.jpg). He knows Derek is going to melt when he sees Stiles.

Stiles made his way over to the open door of their son’s nursery. Derek was busy putting up their son’s name above the crib. The [room](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/522487994247899334/) looked perfect. They decided on the name Jeremiah John Hale for their first born. They’ll call their boy JJ for short.

Derek sensed that Stiles was standing in the doorway. “Just let me put the ‘h’ on the wall and then I’m all yours baby”

Stiles just leaned against the doorframe and kept one hand on his stomach for his “sexy” pose. He openly stared at his gorgeous husband: in a grey wife beater showing off his muscles and dark wash jeans showing off his pert ass.

Derek adjusted a couple letters to align them and then turned around and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Stiles bit his lip and looked up at Derek batting his eyes, “Do you like it?”

His husband didn’t say anything just smiled smugly with his eyes glowing and walked up to his mate. He rubbed Stiles stomach, gently kissed Stiles first but soon deepened the kiss. Stiles could get Derek hard in seconds even if he wore a garbage bag. He felt so lucky.

He broke away from the kiss and looked lovingly into his husband’s eyes, “I love you both so much” Stiles teared up a bit, worrying he ruined the moment he moved his hand to Derek’s hard on, making his mate gasp.

Derek decided to move onto his neck, marking hickeys below Stiles’ ear: his weak spot.

“Oh Derek, yes” Stiles showed more of his neck to his wolf and that seemed to set something off in Derek because he started to suck harder and moved one of his hands to Stiles’ “boobs” tweaking the nipple through the fabric.

“Ahh! Please!”

Derek stopped everything, making Stiles whine and paw at him. “Don’t worry baby. Let’s move this to the bedroom”

 

With that he grabbed Stiles’ hand and led him to their bedroom. He dropped to his knees in front of Stiles and ran his hands all over with Stiles smiling down at him and running his hands through his hair, pulling a little rough at times making let out a bit of a growl at his sexy mate.

Derek pulled down the panties and smelled Stiles there for a bit and then began licking up and down the sensitive cock and sucking on his balls.

He looked up at his mate’s head thrown back in pleasure and mouth in an “o” shape. “Derek, so good, yes”

He then decided to stop teasing and put Stiles in his mouth, who then gripped his hair tight making Derek moan around Stiles’ cock.

 

“Don’t stop. Please. Mmm” Derek sucked on the head and moved farther down Stiles’ cock slowly. Eventually reaching the base of Stiles’ cock and moaned around Stiles. Derek also kept fondling Stiles’ balls.

Stiles tugged on his hair again, this time in warning, “I’m gonna come! Don’t stop” Derek worked Stiles harder-wanting to milk Stiles of his orgasm.

“Derek!” He then filled his husband’s mouth. Derek swallowed all of what Stiles gave him. He kept sucking Stiles through his orgasm.

Once Stiles was finished, Derek pulled off and stood up. Stiles leaned on him, feeling a little shaky. So, Derek sat him down on the edge of the bed.

 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s shirt and pulled him down to his lips “Come here” he breathed out. Derek thrust his tongue into his husband’s mouth-making Stiles moan into his mouth at tasting himself on Derek’s tongue.

When they had to pull away for air Stiles gasped out, “strip” and Derek had no problem following the order. He loved to put on a show for Stiles.

He slowly inched his shirt up to his pecs and then slowly pulled it off; making sure to flex his muscles before moving to the belt of his jeans. He watched Stiles through his golden eyes; he loved seeing Stiles lick his lips and drag his eyes up and down Derek’s body. Rubbing himself as he watched the show.

Once the belt was off Stiles got down on his knees in front of him and undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Stiles just looked into Derek’s eyes licked the head of Derek’s cock.

Stiles licked at the precum gathered on the head. “Fuck baby. So good. Don’t tease me” Derek moaned as he kept looking down at Stiles and grabbed his hair.

Stiles took the him and took Derek into his mouth. He closed his eyes to focus on the task at hand, but “eyes on me” He snapped his eyes back up to his mate while he worked his cock.

 

“That’s it baby. Just like that. Mmm” Derek pet his head as he worked to go balls deep, which is harder to do on Derek’s huge cock, but Stiles has had a lot of practice over these past 6 months of their marriage.

Once he made it to the base of Derek’s cock, he moaned happily. He loved Derek’s cock filling him.

“Oh yes! Oh baby I can’t wait to get inside your ass” Derek pulled at Stiles’ hair to pull him off.

Stiles whined but knew he’d be much happier very soon. Derek helped him off the floor and kissed him before slipping off Stiles’ top. While they made out Derek’s hands made their way to Stiles’ ass and kneaded the flesh before spanking him a couple of times for fun-making Stiles moan.

Derek then moved to rub his fingers over Stiles’ hole but found it blocked by a plug.

He stopped kissing Stiles and pushed the plug into Stiles making him squeal.

Stiles just smiled cheekily, “I need your cock in me Derek. Please” he moaned out

 

“I’ll give you what you need” He led Stiles to their bed and had Stiles lay on his side, which is the best way for them to do it.

Derek got the lube and spread it on his dick and watched as Stiles pull out the plug. Then he had Stiles’ hole open for his taking.

He laid on his side behind Stiles just rubbing his dick around the rim of Stiles’ hole making Stiles whine.

Derek chuckled and put one hand on his dick to push it in and the other across Stiles’ chest.

They both moaned as Derek made his way into Stiles and once he was fully seated he let them both just feel his pulsating dick inside Stiles’ tight warm heat. “Please move Derek” and Derek was done teasing.

Derek began thrusing in and out of Stiles. “So fucking tight. So good Stiles” Stiles rest his head against Derek’s shoulder.

 

“You fill me up so much. Oh Derek!” Derek found his prostate.

Derek smiled and moved his hand down to squeeze Stiles’ nipple. “Ahh. Don’t stop” Stiles pleaded as Derek thrusted harder into Stiles.

“You like that baby? Me fucking your hole as hard as I can” Derek ended the sentence with a particular jab to Stiles’ prostate.

“Yes! I love it!”

“Say you love my cock in your ass. Fuck baby” Derek still made sure to keep one hand on Stiles’ stomach.

“I love your cock in my ass”

“That’s it baby. So tight just for me. Fuck yes, your ass feels so good”

“Mmm”

Derek was going to come soon so he thrusted faster and hard. He moved his hand from Stiles’ stomach to his cock and began pumping.

“Oh Derek! Fuck yes!”

“You gonna come for me baby? I’m gonna fill your ass with my cum”

“Ahh, yes!”

 

“Fuck, Stiles I’m coming!” when Stiles felt Derek’s seed filling him up he came all across Derek’s hand and his stomach: “Derek!”

Derek continued to thrust through their orgasms. Then, once they caught their breath he pulled out and watched his cum leave Stiles’ hole. Stiles moaned at the feeling of the hot cum dripping out of him.

Derek got some tissues and cleaned Stiles up. He was about to get up to get their bath ready, but Stiles said “Stay. I just want to cuddle for a bit” Derek had no problem with that.

They spooned until they fell blissfully asleep.

 

Month 6:

 

Stiles was getting bigger and he wanted to do a surprise for his friends and visit them at school before he became bed ridden. And also he wanted to surprise Coach.

So on Monday, once school was over and practice was starting, Stiles put on a cute [pregnancy shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5c/60/ed/5c60edda5f2c2336ef58f39049fea841.jpg) he had gotten from Scott and drove up to the school. He didn’t see anyone on the field so he figured they were in the locker room and made his way over.

He walked in and heard coach giving his speech for the day “…I don’t want to see anyone half assing it out there. This is serious! And no wolf powers either. Are we clear?”

Everyone else monotonously responded with: “yes Coach”

Stiles decided to walk in before coach got started again, “Hey guys” he waved to everyone and Scott and Isaac came bounding over to give him a hug and scent him even though he saw them yesterday. They’ve become really clingy since he got pregnant, but he likes it.

“Wow, Stilinksi” Coach was just wide eyed as he looked at Stiles and so were the other who hadn’t seen him in a while.

“I know I look like a whale. But blame Derek for knocking me up with a wolf puppy” Stiles said jokingly.

Finstock scoffed at that, “you look good Stilinski. Just didn’t know about your baby plans is all. And hey, if any of you call him fat I’ll have you…I don’t know what but I’m serious. Be respectful” he had to scold the team.

 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t do that. Just wanted to stop by and say hi. Could I watch practice though?”

“Sure. And, if I ever hear of anyone of you jackasses knocking someone up and not being 100% supportive I will have your asses hanging from the flagpole. Understood?!”

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at the threatening support “Yes coach” they then walked to the field.

Scott spoke up “make sure that child is raised right. I know Derek was basketball, but JJ is playing lacrosse”

Finstock slapped Scott on the back as he walked past him “That’s right McCall”

 

Stiles watched over practice and enjoyed thinking about the idea of their kids playing lacrosse with their daddy and uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think :D


	16. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gives birth to his son

Month 8:

 

“Psst. Derek wake up” Stiles whispered shaking his husband’s shoulder while sitting up in bed, which took a bit of maneuvering with his 8 month pregnant [belly](http://az801229.vo.msecnd.net/wetpaint/2014/10/w310_100214TilaTequila8months-1412273484.jpg).

Derek groaned and rubbed his eyes before looking up at Stiles, “yeah baby?”

“Can you get me something to eat?” it was 3:00am on Sunday.

Derek rubbed one of his hands down his face but nodded, “sure. What do you want?”

Stiles thought about it for a second, “something salty/sweet”

Derek looked confused and then raised his eyebrows at his pregnant mate.

Stiles just shrugged, “please Derek I need something salty and sweet. Please” he gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Derek still gave him a look because he had no idea what that would be, but he groggily got out of bed and put on a shirt. He kissed Stiles goodbye for now because he knew that he would be going to the convenience store.

 

It took him 10 minutes to get to the convenience store. When he got there he was browsing the aisles trying to find out what “salty/sweet” meant. He ran into another wolf that he didn’t recognize.

Derek just passively waved and said “Hey”

The other wolf smiled and nodded towards him, “hey. Just passing through, my wife wanted to visit her sister in San Francisco”

Derek nodded. He was trying to think if there was some sort of ice cream that would do the trick.

Then he heard the wolf ask, “hey do you see Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie in there?” he was picking up Funyuns in the shelves to the right of Derek.

Derek did see one left and handed it to him. “Thanks. My wife loves funyuns and this ice cream. Hence why I’m here at 3:00am” he laughed.

Derek gave up on the ice cream front. “How far along is she?” he figured he could make small talk before he went somewhere else to help wake him up.

They walked to the checkout and waited for the clerk to come out, “4 months. Same for you? pregnant mate needed you to get something?”

Derek nodded and they laughed. “Yeah. He wants me to get something that is both salty and sweet. I have no idea what that would be though” he hoped Stiles didn’t need this right away.

 

The guy paid the clerk once his stuff was rung up. “Oh. My brother had that craving when he was pregnant. If there’s a place that sells chocolate milk shakes open now get one and an order of fries. Dip the fries in the shake and boom”

Perfect, thought Derek. He thanked the guy and said buy as they made their way over to their separate cars.

Derek drove to the diner that was open 24/7 for anyone needing a late night snack, night shift workers, or truckers passing through. He ordered a large chocolate milk shake with a large order of fries. He’s pretty sure Stiles will finish that, but if not they’ll have left overs later.

He got back home 15 minutes later. And found Stiles happily watching re runs of a show in their bed. Stiles smiled at him and gave him a hello/thank you for getting me food kiss.

“What did you get?” licking his lips at the fries.

Derek lifted the lid off of the shake and put the food on the night stand. “Chocolate shake with fries. Dip the fries in the shake and you have your desired salty/sweet food” he picked up the food tray they kept on the floor by the closet for when they had food in bed and gave it to his husband so he could eat happily and not spill on the bed (again).

 

Stiles happily dug into his “midnight/3:00am” snack. Derek stayed up for a few minutes but Stiles just told him to sleep while he ate and watched the show on mute.

 

Month 9:

 

Stiles was not amused. He was so big at this point he really did look like a whale in his opinion. And to top it all off: he was a week past his due date.

He had been so worried about having the baby prematurely which can often happen with someone’s first baby; but no, JJ wants to stick around inside of Stiles. He has loved this pregnancy and the bond he has with JJ, but why won’t he come out and meet his mommy?!

Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Lydia were going to meet him at the diner so they can have lunch together.

Scott and Isaac picked him up from the house being especially attentive. “Guys you don’t have to worry so much about me” Stiles said as he got in the backseat and Isaac got back in front.

Scott started driving towards town. “You know how wolves are with pack babies. Besides you could go into labor at any time now”

Stiles sighed, “I know. I really can’t wait to meet him. Why won’t he come out?” Stiles slumped his head against the back of the seat.

 

Isaac turned around to look at Stiles, “You’ve made such a good home for him in there that he just doesn’t want to leave” he smiled at Stiles.

“Yeah yeah. Well I’m the parent. He needs to listen to me when I say it’s time to meet” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

Scott looked back at Stiles threw the mirror; “You’ll feel better when we get you your curly fries” Stiles couldn’t argue with that.

Once they got to the diner he was helped out of the car by Scott and they walked (Stiles waddled) into the diner.

They sat at the table with Lydia who had already gotten him a thing of curly fries when the wait staff heard he was coming in today.

 

“Hey Stiles. How are you feeling today?” asked Lydia.

Stiles finished chewing before answering. “Like a whale. Derek said we could try some home remedies later on tonight to try and start labor”

Before anyone could respond Erica and Boyd showed up. They each gave Stiles a hug when they reached the table.

Erica asked “How’s it going Stiles?”

 

“Same uncomfortableness; just told these guys that Derek and I are gonna try some things to try and kick start labor when were home tonight” just then their waiter came by and they all ordered their food and drinks.

Isaac spoke up once the waiter left, “so, what are some home remedies that you and Derek can try?”

“Eating spicy foods, drinking raspberry leaf tea, foods with basil and/or oregano in them, and finally sex is proven the most successful”

They all nodded and wished Stiles good luck tonight. Stiles figured it would be best to take his mind off of the baby for a bit so they just talked about their days. School just got let out yesterday so they’re all excited that next year is their last year. Lydia graduated with him last school year so she told everyone that she’ll be going to Stanford next year.

He had to go to the bathroom while they were discussing Lydia’s plans, so after getting help up from Isaac, he made his way to the bathroom.

 

Stiles went into one of the stalls and just as he was about to wipe he felt this gush of fluid come out of his opening. Guess he won’t need any home remedies after all. So he cleaned himself up and left the bathroom.

He quickly waddled over to their table “Guys I need you to take me to the hospital”

They all startled and jumped up Isaac asked “baby time?” while they gathered their stuff and left enough money on the table for their meal and tip.

Stiles nodded and took Lydia’s hand as she led him and their frantic friends to their cars. She got into the backseat of Scott’s car with Stiles while Isaac and Scott got in and started the car. Erica and Boyd followed them in Lydia’s car.

“Just remember to breath. That includes you two up front” all followed her instructions. They knew the breathing techniques that Stiles needed to do because they had all gotten the chance over the course of the pregnancy to go to his Lamaze classes.

Lydia was doing her best to keep the boys calm “this is going to take a while so you don’t need to rush. We have plenty of time”

“Is someone calling Derek? Oh I have to call my dad too” Stiles began fishing in his sweatpants pockets for his phone but Lydia stopped him.

“Erica told me she just called Derek. He’s on his way. I’ll call your dad for you” She got her cell out of her purse and tried calling the sheriff: he didn’t pick up so she left a message.

They just reached the hospital but Stiles started to panic “oh my god Lydia what of he doesn’t get the message. I can’t have this baby without my dad there by my side” he was putting his face in his hands.

 

“Breathe Stiles. He will get the message and he will be here in time for the delivery. These things take hours remember. He’ll be here by then. Now let’s get you settled into your room, okay? One thing at a time” Stiles nodded and continued his breathing exercises as they walked into the hospital.

Scott had called his mom as they were driving to the hospital, so they were able to get to their room once they got there. Stiles sat down in the wheelchair and they wheeled him off to his private room.

He changed into a hospital gown and lay down on the bed; by then he heard Derek calling out to his friends outside the door.

Stiles used a normal voice when he called out to his husband, “I’m in here Derek” the contractions hadn’t started yet so he was remaining as calm as he could for the time being.

Derek rushed to his mate’s side. He gave Stiles some kisses and then pulled up a chair beside the bed and held Stiles’ hand. “Have I missed anything? Do you want me to get you anything?”

Stiles was about to respond when his first contraction hit, “Shit. You’re just in time”

He gripped Derek’s hand, “Just breathe baby. It’ll be okay” he breathed with Stiles just like they had learned in Lamaze class.

Once that contraction ended Stiles responded with, “well, judging from that this is going to be fun” dripping with sarcasm. It’s his only defense after all.

Derek snorted, he brushed Stiles’ hair back “I’ll be here through it all. Promise”

Just then the sheriff showed up to the room out of breath from racing to get here to help his son through this.

He went to the other side of Stiles’ hospital bed and gave Stiles a kiss on the forehead. “Do you need anything Stiles?”

 

Stiles shook his head, “not right now. Just glad you’re here”

 

18 hours later:

 

“Motherfucker. Oww!” Stiles was clenching his dad’s and Derek’s hands right now. And apparently Derek can’t take away the pain or else Stiles won’t know when to push or whatever.

“You’re doing great Stiles” his dad told him encouragingly.

Once that ended Stiles slumped against his pillow. “Oh my god. 18 hours. How long was mom in labor with me?” he asked his dad when he lifted his head back up.

John grimaced, “21 hours”

“Ugh” he exclaimed; dropping his head against the pillow.

Derek rubbed Stiles’ temples and wished he could help his mate more through this ordeal.

Just then the doctor walked in, “You’re a trooper Stiles”

“Thanks doc. How many more centimeters am I dilated this time?” last check an hour ago was 6.

 

Dr. King pulled up a stool and checked Stiles’ opening. “You’re at 10 Stiles”

Everyone else popped their heads up at that. “It’s time?” asked Derek.

The doctor nodded. “Ready Stiles?”

“No” but they wheeled him off to the delivery room. “You both are gonna be with me right?” Stiles asked his dad and husband.

They each gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Of course” said his father.

 

30 minutes later:

 

“One more big push Stiles” Dr. King said.

Stiles was obviously exhausted but he wanted this to be over. So he gathered up the strength with the help of his dad and husband.

And then: Stiles and Derek heard the beautiful sound of their son’s first cries.

Their son was handed to Stiles once he got wrapped in his blanket. Stiles started crying.

“He’s perfect” he said with his voice cracking as he calmed JJ down. And then he opened his amber brown eyes and looked up at his parents.

Derek got the chance to hold their boy before he was taken away for a second to get cleaned up and checked out.

 

On June 3rd [Jeremiah John Hale ](http://media.parentsociety.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/newborn-baby-boy.jpg)was brought into the world at 12:33 am weighing in at 10 pounds and 0 oz.

Everything in Derek and Stiles’ world was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. As always let me know what you thought :)


	17. The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! One year later! I am so very sorry for how long it took me to write this last chapter. School was hell this year and overall I just lost my creative drive. I just wanted to give you guys (and myself) closure on this story. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you all for your support.

10 Years Later

 

Today is JJ’s 10th birthday. He was so excited and so were all of his siblings because double digits are a pretty big deal. 

They were having a big blowout because why not. A big cake because they were having the entire family and friends at the party, shit ton of balloons, and desserts, and to top it all off a bouncy house of course. 

All his current siblings were playing red rover with him and their friends out in the backyard while Derek was having an argument with Peter about something meaningless naturally. Cora had instigated it. Both him and Stiles can’t believe they have 7 kids and another on the way. They love all of them and their kids are great so they lucked out so far, but yeah it’s a lot. 

JJ is the oldest, then came Mariella Talia who is 9 (looking like Derek with her black hair and hazel eyes), Ezra James who is 7 (brunette and brown eyes), Xavier Oliver who is 6 (brunette and hazel eyes), Guinevere Catalina and Genevieve Mariana who are 4 (brunette and green eyes), Orion Jude who is 2 (black hair and blue eyes). 

 

John and Derek’s dad were grilling food for the guests and Stiles was walking around socializing. Well, him and the latest cub he was carrying. Him and Derek had agreed this would be their last baby. 

Derek is scheduled to have a vasectomy next week. He grumbles every time Stiles calls it neuter. It’s just too easy. 

Stiles was about 30 weeks now. They decided to be surprised with the gender this time around. All their kids want another sister though and secretly so does Stiles. 

 

Stiles looked at the time, 3:00pm, “Okay everyone let’s come gather around the table for presents and cake” he didn’t have to yell for the wolves. All their kids are wolves which surprised them. Since there’s at least a 50% chance they would be humans. 

You can tell if a child is a wolf or not by the time they reach age 2, just an eye color change though. They won’t be able to do a partial shift until they are 13 so that’ll be fun doing 8 times over. 

All the kids ran over, JJ at the head of the table of course, he has been so excited for his double-digit birthday for months. 

“Okay kiddo what do you want to do first? Cake or presents?” Asked Derek as he stood next to Stiles in front of the table. 

“Presents!” and so came the presents. Toy cars, one looking just like his Papa’s Camaro (naturally being his favorite), some action figures and dolls (Polly Pockets were apparently better than Barbie though he still liked both), a couple board games, and his present from his parents was a couple brand new video games. 

Then Tallulah, one of Stiles’ friends who is a witch, teleported all the wrapping into the garbage for them. “Thanks Lulu” the kids love that Daddy is friends with witches. 

She also brought the cake to the table, Derek lit the “10” number candles: “Okay sweetie make a wish and blow out the candles” said Stiles getting his camera ready. 

JJ did as he was told and everyone took pictures. Everyone got a piece of cake (JJ got 2 because he’s the birthday boy and so did Stiles because he “had someone else to feed Scott! Don’t judge the pregnant man!”)

The party ended about an hour later. Derek and Stiles went to their room to relax for a bit before dinner in a couple hours while the kids played with the new toys. 

 

Stiles collapsed on the bed. “Ugh” he groaned while rubbing his stomach. This pregnancy was a little more difficult than his others. No pregnancy is a walk in the park, but he’s been having a hard time. He was diagnosed with acute morning sickness at the start of his pregnancy, his feet have been really swollen, his back has been aching more, and he is overall uncomfortable. He can’t wait for this baby to be born. He was glad he could handle the birthday party today.

He laid on his side and Derek spooned him from behind. He started to take away some of Stiles’ pain. “no, baby I just need to rest. That makes me feel funny” 

Derek kissed his temple “sorry baby. I’ll make dinner tonight and you just rest up here” 

Stiles sighed and nodded, he hasn’t been able to do what he used to as much since he got pregnant so Derek has spent more time at home and helped more than he usually does. Stiles hasn’t told Derek, but he just has a bad feeling that something is going to happen with this pregnancy. He knows he’s just being paranoid though. 

 

4 weeks later:

 

Stiles was almost done with this pregnancy. One month to go. He loved his cub, but these past few months have been hell. He decided to go on a walk through the preserve while his kids were playing at a cousins’ house one town over. The entire Hale family and all their friends have been so helpful to Stiles through all his pregnancies. 

As he was walking he felt pain. Excruciating pain. And he should know having pushed 7 kids out of his body in the last 10 years. No need to panic though, the baby would be a little early that’s all.

So, he started to walk back to the house because of course he left his cell phone there.

And then the pain was getting worse and his vison started to fade. He slumped to the ground; he could see his house in the distance. He sent a signal through his mate bond before everything went black. 

 

Meanwhile at Derek’s company:

 

He was on a lunch break with a couple of his employees. When he felt a stabbing pain in his heart, he fell to his knees grasping his chest in pain. Everyone began circling around him.

Then he heard it. His mate. His family crying for help: “Stiles. Hurt” his employees broke up the gawking and made a pathway just in time for him to transform. 

Derek didn’t remember how he got to the woods so fast. All he knew was that one minute he was racing down the stairs of his building and the next he was in the woods. He began sniffing the air for his mate. Once he caught Stiles’ scent he ran towards him. His heart stopped when he saw his mate passed out on the ground. 

 

He nearly froze when he saw it: blood flowing from Stiles down his legs. 

He howled for his pack. He didn’t have time to be afraid. He needed to be strong for his family. He transformed back to a human so he could pick Stiles up and he ran to the hospital. 

The pack met him at the ER entrance just as he got there. Melissa ran outside when she heard the commotion. Derek put Stiles down on a stretcher and saw him wheeled away through the doors. 

Derek tried to go with him, but Dr. King stopped him, “Derek there is going to be too many people in there if you go. Besides, you won’t be able to do anything. I know you’re worried for Stiles, but trust me” Derek was lucid enough to know he was right. 

He slumped down in a chair by the pack and out his head in his hands. Scott rubbed his shoulder, “he’ll be okay Derek. He’s Stiles. He’ll fight” Derek nodded. He knew Scott was right, but he couldn’t that image of Stiles out of his mind. 

The sheriff rushed into the ER and went over to Derek and the pack. 

“Have they said anything?” he asked them all.

Allison spoke, “They brought him in back 10 minutes ago. They want to check his vitals and the baby’s” 

 

The sheriff pulled up another chair. It felt like an eternity before Melissa came back out 10 minutes later. 

They all stood up, “Ok. Stiles is going to have an emergency C-section. Both of their vitals are weak, but it does look like they’ll both survive. Derek, I can take you to the OR and everyone else is going to have to stay here” 

Derek got gowned up and stood by Stiles’ head. The team of doctors worked fast, not taking more than a few minutes to get Stiles open. 

 

His daughter was pulled from Stiles stomach and he feared the worst when he didn’t hear her cries. “please cry. Please cry” was all he kept saying while they tried to clear her airway. 

When he finally heard that sound. He never thought he would think it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. But it was. He felt himself crying as they checked her over. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright and that she was perfect. 

When the nurse handed him his daughter, he started to cry even more. “Hi, sweetheart. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m your papa. Your daddy is asleep right now, but he’ll hold you when he wakes up. God, you’re so beautiful. Just like your daddy” He looked back at Stiles. He was still afraid of what could happen with Stiles. But the doctors reassure him that he will wake up soon. 

 

A couple of hours later: 

 

Stiles woke up in a hospital room. He was confused and a little scared. He instinctively touched his belly. When he felt it was flatter than he thought, he looked down and remembered what happened. “My baby!” Stiles shouted in a hoarse voice laced with fear. 

But Derek was by his side in a second. “I’m here baby. Our girl is fine. She’s just being checked over again” Derek squeezed his hand and kissed his head. Glad his mate was awake. 

Stiles looked up to his husband with tears in his eyes. Happy ones this time. “We have a daughter?” he said with a watery smile.

Derek beamed down at him, “Yes baby. She’s 6 lbs 3 oz. She looks just like you” 

Stiles beamed. Derek leaned down and gave him a long kiss. He was so happy to be able to do that after everything that happened that day. He then gave Stiles some much needed water. 

Just then, Melissa came in with a little bundle in her arms. “Oh Stiles. I’m so glad you’re awake. Think you’re ready to hold her?” 

 

Stiles could only nod enthusiastically and he held out his arms. His little girl was then placed in his arms and he held her close to his chest. She squirmed a little bit and opened her amber eyes to her dad. Stiles and Derek started crying all over again. 

Melissa was filling out his chart, “Do we have a name ready?” 

 

They both nodded and Stiles answered, “Claudia Wednesday Hale” 

Claudia would end up being the only human amongst her siblings, but she still was just as tough as them. Just like her dad. 

 

They truly did have the perfect life they always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are going to enjoy this story. I have to warn you that I'm in college now, so I might not be the best at updating, but I will try my best. I love reading your comments, so if you want to please do :)


End file.
